Masquerade
by earthday
Summary: It's time for The Joker to find out who the real Batman is. Rating may change in later chapters, BrucexJoker in late chapters too...
1. Masks

Masquerade

**Ok, well, my first attempt at a proper Dark Knight fan fiction...I hope you like it :) **

**I don't own the characters etc...**

Chapter 1 - Masks 

He hardly looked the same anymore. As he glanced in the cracked, blurry mirror, he could barely recognise himself, his face glaringly bare and exposed. It seemed odd and unnatural but for that night, the only way of disguise was to rid himself of the make up. The large, dark and smudged circles were gone from around his emerald eyes, leaving red patches from where he'd been scrubbing at it so hard, the snow-white tinge had vanished and so had the redness from around his mouth, leaving only those brutally honest scars.

He couldn't even remember how he'd got them now. He preferred his history to be multiple choice but still, waking up to a constant, artificial smile, without a memory of how it got there, was strange. But funny none the less. He loved to make up twisted stories about it, from saying he wildly did it himself, using a razor blade to perfect a gashed grin for a wife (though he couldn't recall ever having a wife) to his father taking the knife to him, crazy from drink, and ripping laughter over his cheeks. Either option would do.

But, that evening, he couldn't look at all like he usually did. No more dark eyes or blood coloured mouth. Instead, just like a normal high-class Gotham man. He'd done worse yet of course, there was a reason for all this. Bruce Wayne, the millionaire shown across billboards and advertisements all over the world – something about real estate and technology – was holding an elegant masquerade ball at his nearby manor and apparently – or so a few people said – he knew the real identity of the Batman. The Joker had laughed maniacally when he had found out about this, although that reaction was hardly anything new. But this discovery was what he'd been searching for for years on end. If was finally able to rip that mask off, he'd send the Batman's whole system crashing down around him. No more plans or schemes...There was no need for them. The only way forward was anarchy and chaos. The Joker knew that better than anyone.

And tonight, he could prove that.

But there wasn't any way he was going to get into that masquerade looking like he usually did, black, red and white smudged across his face in strange jagged patterns. Everybody in Gotham knew his appearance – his scars especially – and the way he wore the make up. The clown prince, apparently. Yet if he got rid of all that, he may have more of a chance of getting in without anyone recognising him. Then he'd been one step closer to revealing the Batman's true self.

Still staring into the mirror, The Joker giggled softly and rubbed the last of the red stains from the corners of his mouth, the scars still sore after all this time. He had about an hour until the masked ball was set to begin, and considering he already had the purple suit on he was going to wear (different to the one he usually terrorized in), there was still time for the finer details. Hastily tying his green tinged hair back into a rough and crude ponytail, he grabbed the white make up again from the cold metal cabinet and tossed the lid across the floor, lathering his fingers in the powder. This was the only chance he had to disguise his scars just a little so he used it to its full potential, smearing it over the zigzagging wounds and then throwing it carelessly back into the cabinet once done.

Behind him, the large warehouse room was large – almost too large – and disturbingly barren. There wasn't anything in it apart from a mirror, a cracked sink, a cabinet, an old, musty bed and a few stray bags lying strewn across the floor. This was where The Joker usually came back to, the aptly placed triggers and traps securing the door from any visitors, if they ever found the location of his hideout. But, as of yet, they hadn't. Hopefully they wouldn't pick this night to discover him – there were important thing to do this evening and he didn't want any interruptions, though he knew he was fully covered from all angles.

Smiling maliciously, he finally turned from the dusty mirror and looked out at the large and almost foreboding warehouse room, similar to a gaping hole in front of him. Apart from him it was usually completely deserted, being down the end of a little lane that nobody liked to travel down, but that night, there was another human there, the only visitor he had had in years and years. Not that he could really be called 'a visitor' though. At that moment, he was tied to the messy bed in the centre of the building, his arms, legs and mouth bound by tight ropes. It was almost impossible for him to move yet he was trying none the less, struggling desperately with his binds and whimpering beneath the gag. The Joker giggled a little as he saw him, his disguised scars stretching into an even wider smile. It had been fun getting this one. He'd been no problem at all, naive and without a single understanding about what was going to happen to him when he had first crept up on him. The Joker had seen the invite to the masked ball in his back pocket and that had been all he needed. It just added to the humour that he was extremely vulnerable and edgy, jumping at shadows, so it seemed.

The guy had very near fainted when he reached the warehouse, his mind obviously conjuring up many images of what was going to occur, and this had made tying him to the bed so he couldn't escape even easier. It wasn't probable that he'd be able to escape anyway, being as frightened as he was, but The Joker wasn't taking any chances on a night like this. He needed a name and some background information on his captive and that would be fine. Then there would be no initial suspicion at the ball. He'd then have another mask of lies to hide behind, as well as his physical, glittering one.

After a while of sobbing and trembling in his ties, the man on the bed had finally babbled out that his name was Jack Briggs and he worked in the real estate business. It had been a family tradition, almost, and his father had taught him everything he knew, making him into a very rich man, though his other relatives were very wealthy too. _Of course_, The Joker had thought. It was going to be a masquerade for upper class people with lots of money. He hadn't had money for years and years – not like these folk – and that night, he was going to have to act like he had, like he was used to that lifestyle. He giggled at the prospect. It was going to be fun!

Now, after revealing his past, the guy on the bed seemed even more scared, as if he didn't understand why he was still there and was imagining up awful scenes of what could occur to him. The Joker wasn't going to hurt him – not that night anyway – he didn't want anything that could point to what he was doing if anyone happened to find his hideout that evening – but he wanted to tease him, to leave him thinking that he was going to be injured. Sometimes, that was the most enjoyable for him. He'd just leave him there for the rest of the night while he went to the ball. Cinderella, he giggled.

Grinning even more now, he swept past the bed and picked up the dark purple mask lying on the floor, matching the colour of his suit. The guy watched him all the time, barely blinking, but laughing, The Joker didn't look back, driving him more and more into terror. Instead, he slipped the mask on over his emerald eyes, tied it and then pulling a long coat around him, skipped out of the door and into the night.

Time for some fun.

TBC


	2. The Stranger

Masquerade

Chapter 2 - The Stranger 

They didn't have a clue.

When The Joker finally arrived at Bruce Wayne's manor, smiling as politely as he could at the driver who had tricked into taking him there, there was already laughter and talking bubbling from the gardens, people in gowns and suits standing around in groups and sipping expensive wine. There were tables set up outside but nobody was sitting down, instead milling with no real path around, meeting up with others The Joker imagined they hardly knew at all. Probably just for show. He knew these people would talk with anybody just to fit in with the crowds.

However, this made it a lot easier for him. With some luck, he wouldn't be sitting or standing around on his own all night, looking lonely and therefore, suspicious and would be able to try and find Bruce Wayne as inconspicuously as possible. It was going to be as simple as that. All he had to do was act like these people. Smile and nod. He was good at that.

So, sweeping his long purple coat behind him, he stepped onto the path leading to the manor and marched up to the elaborate entrance which was adequately guarded by a number of burly looking men holding lists, most probably of the people who were allowed into the house. He knew exactly what he was going to tell them though. Just everything Jack had said back at the warehouse. Hopefully the guards, or Bruce Wayne, wouldn't know what he looked like. But, then again, there were so many people here, it would be impossible to know everybody.

Absent mindedly making sure his mask was secure around his eyes, he flashed the most civil smile he could manage the security men and stood before them, greeting them with a bright good evening. They nodded and then asked him for his name, not very interested in what else he had to say to them.

'' Jack Briggs,'' he replied surely and they checked the lists, flicking through pages and pages of writing. The Joker made a bet that there was almost all of Gotham on them. But then they paused and nodded, obviously having found the right line. With an unemotional affirmation, they pulled away and opened the front door for him, allowing him to proceed. The Joker restrained a satisfied giggle and strode in, wildly imagining what he would find out that night.

***

He didn't see Bruce for at least a couple of hours after that. Most of the time he spent milling around inside and outside the manor, not really having any direction, and trying to be as sweet as he could to the security, who looked rather disgruntled at having to be in a situation like this. There were false giggles and exaggerated conversations coming from all over the place and it was all meant to seem very open and carefree but in reality, The Joker could see that everyone felt quite uncomfortable, not really knowing who to talk to. He realised they had their friends but apart from that, no matter how much they didn't like to admit it, there was nobody else they knew. Everybody was definitely mingling with people they had never met before. Just for show.

The Joker loved to over analyse things. And after what felt like forever searching for Bruce Wayne in the corridors, the galleries, the ballrooms, the gardens and any other room he was allowed into, he had nothing better to do than look at all the faces going by and silently laugh at how awkward they seemed. Nobody else appeared to notice. Maybe they were deliberately trying to ignore it for they certainly felt the same way. On the surface, they were just attempting to keep talking, keep laughing, keep...

But then suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the ballroom opened and another man strolled in, his upper face shielded by a glittering, dark mask, feathers erupting from all around it. The Joker instinctively glanced up, just as he had for every other person walking in and out, and something strange happened. He was used to strange things after all this time yet now, it really was _strange_... His initial reaction, no matter how odd it sounded, was to think that this new man really was good looking. He was tall, dark and yes, handsome, with black hair and beneath the mask, dark green eyes. Many people turned as he entered and then some rushed to him, shaking his hand and walking alongside him. He seemed to lap up the attention and smiled at everybody, dazzling and dashing. The Joker was captivated by him and as much as he tried to look away, he just couldn't. He appeared to be a lot different to the others who had come to the party.

_His _party then...

This was Bruce Wayne. The Joker had realised as soon as the people had gathered around him, a type of awe in their eyes. He was the man he was meant to be talking to that night. The man who knew who the Batman was.

Time for business.

***

Bruce both loved and hated parties like these.

On one hand, everybody seemed to know him and wanted to get him drinks and food, hang on his every word and wait on him, hand and foot. His needs were catered for, in each way possible, and there were so many people there. Just for him, he had to keep reminding himself. That still seemed absurd. Of course, he had been doing business like this, holding parties and festivities like these, for years but still, nothing looked like he was going to stop bewildering him. This was a good thing though because then, he could appreciated every moment, relish every second, and still feel young and new to this whole scene, knowing that it could, and probably would, happen again. This was the better side.

Yet then, there was the bad side too. After a while, the constant bothering got tedious and annoying and he could only be offered so many drinks before he started wanting to stand up and get them himself. He never thought he'd say that but it was true and nobody seemed to realise that. Often in parties like these, it would start fantastic and then, after a couple of hours, gradually get worse, or lose its immensity, deflate a little. People started to get irritating, incessantly coming on up to him to talk, or flirt, and soon, the same subjects got very boring. He wanted some place to escape to, but obviously, he knew he couldn't abandon his own party. That wouldn't go down too well, even though he had been late to it. Okay, _especially _as he'd been late to it.

Yet for now, there was nobody next to him. Just minutes ago, even seconds, another woman had gone off to join her friends again after desperately flirting with him to no avail and he had at least a little time alone. Hopefully.

Sighing slightly, he looked out over the crowds of people in the ballroom and knew that almost every one of them had come up to sit with him. It really was exhausting and he realised that there was more of them outside and in the other rooms. Maybe he should just stay here for the night, he thought. They could come to him if they really wanted to. But hopefully they knew he wasn't in here.

Sometimes he wished he didn't hold parties. Or even, hold them so often. Everybody seemed to arrive and he always ended up thinking they were a nuisance. Yet this time he had had to. They were on the verge of unveiling a new gadget and he had to tell everybody the news before the press got hold of the information. Better announce it like this than have curious people lurking around the house trying to find out if something fresh was happening. He'd tell them when it was going to be unveiled and they'd have to wait until then. Though he knew the press weren't like that. Never mind. He was here now anyway.

He'd do that later. Right now, he wanted to just relax for a while and spend some time alone before the next person waltzed up to him. He already had the speech for later planned and that was okay so now it was peaceful time...Well, as peaceful as it was going to get surrounded by hundreds of laughing, talking and drinking people who kept staring at him.

Yet then, suddenly, somebody caught his eye and he paused, instinctively leaning forward a little. There were so many people in this room but this guy seemed different. For one, he hadn't come up to him as of yet though also, there was something else. At that moment, he was standing on his own, a strange lonely figure amongst all the crowds, and looking at everybody, as if analysing their faces. Bruce had never seen him before – though if he was honest, he didn't really keep track of people at his parties – but if he had, he would have remembered him instantly.

He was very handsome.

Bruce hadn't been with another guy for a few years now but he immediately thought of those days when he saw this man. He was tall, with dark hair swept back in a very loose ponytail, a purple suit, a glittering mask, shimmering in the overhead lights and a beautiful mouth with lips that turned up slightly at the corners. Bruce couldn't help smiling a little as he first glanced at him. It helped that he hadn't been one of the people bugging him all night either.

And for once, he realised that he was going to have to be the one going up to somebody, and not the other way round. This would be interesting.

So, with his heart beating a little faster than before, he stood up from his chair by the bar and made his way across the room, instantly ignoring all the questions directed his way.

TBC


	3. Seduction

Masquerade

Chapter 3 - Seduction

The Joker was only aware of a man approaching when there was the sudden pressure of a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around, startled. He had been just about to get up and walk over to Bruce Wayne and deviously lull him into telling the true identity of the Batman (though he didn't really know how – after all, he wasn't really a guy with a plan) when he had abruptly disappeared from his seat by the bar. He hadn't really been alarmed by this, though a little frustrated, and had been sitting down again but only to be met with this sudden interruption. At first, as he span around, he thought a man might have accidentally bumped into him – he couldn't think of any other reason why they might have made contact with him – yet then he saw the person he was now face to face with wasn't budging. And for such a usually alert guy, it took him a fair while to realise what was going on and who this was.

He was wearing a dark suit, just like every other man in the ballroom and a mask with feathers exploding in a mass of colour around it but also had amazing, piercing green eyes, shining behind the shield of glitter. As The Joker turned to him, momentarily surprised, he smiled and it was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. Almost perfected, just like the ones on those billboards placed all around Gotham.

_Of course._

Well, this made things a lot easier. Here was Bruce Wayne approaching _him_.

'' I'm sorry,'' the business man suddenly said, removing his hand from his shoulder and extending it for a hand shake instead. The Joker slowly took it. '' I didn't mean to startle you. It's just...I don't think I've ever met you before...''

For a while, The Joker shocked himself by not knowing what to say. Bruce let his hand go and smiled again, bright and white, and he tried to smile back but he knew that might blow his disguise. He was known, amongst other things, for his malevolent grin. '' Jack Briggs...'' he replied after a little bit though, attempting to lower his naturally higher voice. Bruce nodded.

'' Jack Briggs...'' he repeated as if he was searching for some type of answer in his name. The Joker watched him, studying him, but he was nowhere near as easy to work out as the other people at the dance. He was probably so used to wearing a disguise for the press or different crowds that there was a sort of barrier around him. The Joker wondered how honest he was being at that moment. '' Jack Briggs, no...I don't think I've met you before. Is this your first time here?''

The Joker smiled and nodded, doing his best to act open and friendly. '' The first time here, yes...You're _the _Bruce Wayne, am I right?''

'' Sure enough.'' Bruce grinned and checked over his shoulder as if to check there was nobody wanting to speak to him and then turned back, a sparkle in his eye when he saw there was no other job to be done. '' Can I get you a drink?''

This took The Joker by surprise. He thought that Bruce had come over to him as he was the only person who hadn't bustled up to him looking for a chat and he didn't want him to be left out, or something like that anyway. Something to do with egos and personal pride. But apparently, it was nothing like that. He hadn't seen Bruce getting drinks for anybody who'd been talking to him so far.

Yet this was good. It meant he'd be able to work out a way to get Bruce to admit about the Batman without being tedious like everybody else and trawling up to him. No, he'd come to _him_. He couldn't help grinning at this.

'' Sure,'' he purred and Bruce took him over to the bar where the tender flashed them a wide smile, so fake it seemed like the only reason he was doing it was because it was in his job description. At his familiar question, Bruce ordered up some drinks and got it free without enquiry, considering it was his party. Trying to be polite, The Joker took his glass but didn't really have a clue what was in it. A wary sniff didn't tell him much more though as Bruce began to sip, so did he, following him to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

'' So, Jack...'' the businessman said when they both took a seat at the table, facing each other. '' What area do you work in? What's your career?''

'' Well...'' The Joker tried to think back to what Jack had told him but truth be told, he hadn't really told him a lot. Just that he was a real estate agent. Well, that was great. He knew nothing about real estate. ''...I work in the real estate business – mainly property management and investment but at the moment, we're developing a spot in the countryside nearby for a wealthy family...They seem to be happy with it so far which is good.''

The Joker had no idea what he was saying but Bruce seemed to be believing it so that was really all that mattered. Literally making things up off the top of his head, he continued, watching Bruce's face for any signs of doubt yet luckily, there appeared to be none. Still, he was relieved when an aging man came up behind his companion and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to abandon their conversation momentarily.

'' Master Wayne?'' he asked in a distinctively British accent. '' Master Wayne, the presentation is in less than half an hour...''

Bruce turned and smiled, nodding. '' I got that, Alfred. How could I forget with everybody coming up to me and asking me about it?''

Alfred nodded back and eyed the Joker, taking that he was another person bothering Bruce. Bruce immediately corrected him. '' Alfred, I'd like you to meet Jack Briggs. He's never been here before and I thought I'd...guide him.''

The Joker smiled, trying not to look too menacing, and extended a hand to Alfred. The older man seemed to regard him with some caution but took his hand anyway, shaking it. '' Nice to meet you, Jack,'' he said slowly and then pulled back, looking down at Bruce again. '' Well, see you onstage, Master Wayne.''

'' Unfortunately so.''

Alfred smiled once more, a little wryly, before turning and walking off. The Joker watched him, sensing he didn't like him being Bruce's company, but didn't say anything, not wanting to sound rude and risk giving himself away. Bruce laughed though as he saw him looking. '' Don't mind Alfred,'' he grinned. '' He's just as nervous as I am about this presentation.''

The Joker nodded. '' But I thought you did this type of thing all the time. Aren't you used to it by now?''

'' Mmm, I should be,'' Bruce replied idly before glancing out over at the dance floor and letting a smile play across his pretty mouth. '' But I guess I just have to take my mind off it.''

The Joker tried not to wince as he realised what Bruce was hinting at. He couldn't possibly want them to dance, not now...

'' Oh Bruce, I don't know if I...'' he started, attempting to sound as sweet and innocent as best as he could. Bruce cut him off, turning back to him and smiling widely.

'' Nor can I but nobody's gonna laugh at the guy hosting the party,'' he grinned. The Joker could only follow him onto the dance floor, tightening the mask around his eyes. Bruce smiled again, appreciating the cooperation, and took his arm, pulling him further into the crowds. The band that had previously been playing had left the stage and the speaker system around it was doing the job now, booming out a selection of much faster songs from what had been on earlier. The Joker doubted Bruce had picked them out but still, as he reached almost the centre of the dance floor, he turned and grinned at him, trying to look carefree. He smiled back and as he got tugged close to Bruce, he decided just to go along with this. He didn't want to make Bruce unhappy otherwise he might lose the chance of finding out the identity of the Batman and that was the whole reason he was here. If he blew it now, this would have been a waste of time.

Unfortunately, he hadn't danced with anybody in a long, long time. He had no reason to and really, he couldn't think of a single person in Gotham who'd have the time – or want to – dance with him. This made the whole situation of being on a dance floor with the famous Bruce Wayne a little awkward and very strange. Still, 'strange' wasn't exactly breaking news for him.

So, following Bruce's lead, he weaved around him and span and clapped a little, keeping his eyes on all the other dancers and copying them. Bruce smiled and laughed, echoing him, and luckily, didn't seem fazed at all. The Joker guessed it was because he didn't have to think about this presentation coming up and for that, he was as close to grateful as he could be. He couldn't dance. At all.

Still, in a bizarre type of way, he was having fun and enjoying this. Bruce was completely oblivious to why he was really there – he'd have no reason to suspect him anyway – and he seemed to really like ''Jack's'' company. The Joker decided that in order to get what he wanted, he'd have to play on this and tease him further, flirt some more. He couldn't believe this was happened – his initial thought was that he'd have to kidnap Bruce or something – but this appeared to be working so he didn't change anything.

But then, the song ended and the room was filled once again with the sound of false laughter and idle conversations. The Joker smiled at Bruce and made to walk off the dance floor yet before he could, a slower song started and there was a hand on his arm. He turned to see Bruce blinking at him with sparkling eyes behind his mask, beckoning him back. The only thing he could do was go along with him, watching in an almost entranced state as their fingers laced together and Bruce pulled him near again.

Up this close, Bruce was even more handsome. The Joker tried to avert his eyes but he was strangely drawn to him, to his green eyes, his soft dark hair, his perfect mouth. He tensed as he put a hand on his waist but Bruce just smiled and span him slowly. He could feel everybody's eyes on them but that didn't seem to matter to Bruce. And it was starting not to matter to the Joker either. He let him hold his hand and twirl him and then, suddenly, they were pushed together again by some careening fellow dancer.

Their eyes met and the Joker couldn't help realising how close they were. Bruce brushed his forehead and nose against him and his gaze involuntarily dropped to his lips, how near they were to his. He could barely breathe anymore as the billionaire tipped his head a little and then leant in, his intent obvious. The Joker found himself responding, placing a hand on his arm and closing his eyes, the ability to think disappearing.

But then, suddenly, there was a loud voice and Bruce jumped, instinctively pulling away. They both turned and saw Alfred standing at the side of the dance floor, a sheet of paper in his hand. '' Master Wayne?'' he called. '' Master Wayne, have you checked the time recently?''

Bruce frowned in confusion but a quick glance at watch made his eyes widen. '' Damn!'' he exclaimed. '' Damn, the presentation!''

And with a quick glance at the Joker, he smiled briefly and then hurried out, following Alfred.

***

Around half an hour later, straight after the presentation had finished, Bruce came running back to the ballroom, in search of Jack Briggs. All through his speech, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and now, he wanted to know where he was. He hadn't been in the crowd when he was talking so that meant he hadn't seen him since the dance. _The dance._

It had been strange. Bruce hadn't imagined Jack would respond as he did, flirtatious and willing. He couldn't believe his luck when he had accepted his offer of a drink and then a dance. He had been very sweet and lovely and so unlike the other many people at the parties he usually held. It really felt as if he didn't like him just for what he had or the billionaire status, like the others did. It sounded a bit sentimental and corny but for once, it may have been true.

Now, he had to find him. The presentation had gone alright but he was really getting bored of them and the people trying to ask him questions. They seemed to be constantly on his trail and he had to get out of there before they horded him like the wild animals he saw them as. Unfortunately, after running out on Jack earlier, he didn't see where he went. Hopefully, he wouldn't have gone far. He had left him without a word and there was the possibility of him leaving the manor because of that. With some luck, he'd have more patience than to have done this.

However, he couldn't see him in the ballroom anymore. He thought about asking someone if they knew where he went but that idea would probably turn against him. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him about this new gadget he was releasing soon and he didn't want any more questions. So, the only choice was to hurry out of the room and go look somewhere else.

This is what he did but even after searching all the rooms in the manor, he still couldn't find him. The only place left to look was the gardens so crossing his fingers behind his back, he rushed out, avoiding everybody's gazes, and found himself calling Jack's name softly when no one was listening.

There was no reply for a while and his heart began to sink yet then, he saw a man glance up and he instantly recognised his face underneath the mask. A smile played over his lips and he hurried over, trying not to seem too eager but hardly able to contain his joy that he had stayed. Jack smiled at him as he approached though and let him perch down on the garden wall next to him. '' How did it go?'' was his first question and for a few seconds, Bruce had no idea what he was talking about. Jack obviously saw the confused look on his face. ''...the presentation?''

'' Oh.'' _Nice start, Bruce. _'' Oh, well...it was alright...''

'' You don't sound so sure,'' Jack pointed out and a hint of a playful smile appeared on his face. Bruce shrugged.

'' I'm just tired of doing them, that's all. Sometimes I feel like I need a break.'' Bruce paused. '' Okay, all the time...''

Jack's smile got wider. '' You seem pretty happy on the billboards,'' he teased.

Bruce laughed and shook his head. '' Disguise,'' he grinned. '' I get a lot of practise doing that.''

Jack giggled and it was the loveliest giggle Bruce had ever heard. '' What's so funny?'' he smiled, suddenly finding his laugh familiar but unable to place where he'd heard it before.

'' Nothing,'' he tittered. '' Just the whole masquerade theme...''

'' Seems familiar, huh?'' Bruce smiled and then watched Jack stand up, brushing down his purple suit. '' Where're you going?'' he asked.

'' Back inside,'' came the reply. '' It's getting cold out here.''

'' Back inside? Oh God, there are a thousand people wanting to talk to me in there...Especially after that damn presentation.''

'' Oh. Well, where do you want to go?''

Bruce grinned playfully. '' I've got an idea.''

Jack smiled and giggled again before clapping his hand over his mouth. Bruce beamed and stood up beside him. '' Don't do that. I love your laugh...'' he flirted and then they began to walk back to the manor.

Bruce didn't see Jack's menacing grin behind his back.

TBC

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I don't really have an excuse but sorry... :) I still adore writing this though!**

**Oh and I can totally see the first song they dance to being Lady Gaga's Just Dance! XD XD XD **

**Hope you like it so far ^^**


	4. Cotton Binds and Kisses

Masquerade

Chapter 4 - Cotton Binds and Kisses 

There were so many rooms in Bruce's manor that in a matter of minutes – probably less than that – the Joker was both disorientated and amazed. He led him up stairs and down stairs and through gyms and kitchens and long, ornate corridors and he couldn't get his head around how much could fit in one house. He had known from the outside that it was big but this really was something else.

Still, this wasn't a bad thing. No matter how bewildered and lost he felt, he was grateful that there weren't any people from the party about. His ideas for making Bruce Wayne talk about the Batman were fully into action now and it would be a lot easier to go through with them without many others watching or nosing around. He knew the kidnapping and/or forcefully drawing the information out of him was not going to happen – at least not unless this new notion went wrong – but it would still have been simpler without the prying, hungry eyes of the guests.

And where they were going, it seemed that this wouldn't be a problem.

The Joker wasn't sure how far he was going to take this yet he had waited so long for this moment and he was finally in reach of finding out who the Batman really was. He hoped it wasn't all in vain – that Bruce Wayne actually did know who his enemy was behind the mask and the rumours he'd heard weren't true – yet something told him they weren't. Bruce, being such a high profile and high class billionaire, must have known a lot of people and he made a bet that the Batman was one of them. The Joker almost started giggling with anticipation as they got further and further away from the crowds, the goal seeming to get closer and closer every minute.

It was time.

***

After walking for a little while longer in silence, Bruce finally stopped outside his large bedroom door and turned to Jack, his heart in his throat. He couldn't believe they had managed to sneak away from the party together, especially as so many people were asking for him after that presentation, but now, here they were, standing in a hallway far, far away from the ballroom where they had danced about an hour ago. Bruce felt extremely lucky that Jack had agreed to do this – to follow him out and trust him like this, when he hardly knew him at all. And he actually seemed to be genuinely into him and not just for his money or anything like that, like most other people. Of course, he was aware that not everybody was as shallow as that but it was still nice to have proof.

So, giving another smile to Jack, he opened up the door and let him step in, watching his eyes widen a little. The room was large to say the least, with a four poster bed surrounded by sheer red drapes, a large mirror gleaming on the wall opposite, a bay window with a crimson, elegant window seat and a wide, walk-in closet amongst other things. Bruce smiled further as he saw the look on Jack's face and then closed the door, locking it behind them.

'' You like it?'' he purred, coming up behind him and placing his head on his shoulder. Jack leant back, grinning playfully.

'' I do...'' he teased and span around, coming face to face with Bruce. Bruce grinned and tugged on his tie, leading him towards the bed. Sitting down on the end of it, he stared up at Jack with big, playful eyes and laced their fingers together, echoing the dance they had shared earlier. Jack leant down and in that one simple movement, Bruce's heart began to beat a little faster. Jack looked very different to many other guys he had seen. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald behind his mask, his lips a rosy red colour but cheeks pale. Bruce fancied seeing him as a type of male Snow White, especially with his dark hair to add to all his good looks.

Jack's breath ghosted over his lips as he leant in further, their eyes never leaving each other. When his mouth opened a fraction, Bruce reached up to stroke his cheek and then tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling it loose from the ponytail into soft curls. Jack smiled a devious smile, brushing his forehead against Bruce's.

'' Brucie...'' he grinned and Bruce almost giggled at being called that. After ages of being referred to very formally, it was nice to hear something different.

'' Jack...'' he started but was cut off by his masked companion pushing him gently onto the bed, crawling on top of him. His deft fingers reached to undo the ties on his mask and finally Bruce was able to see without those dark, glittery rings encircling his eyes. Jack smiled again.

'' So it is Bruce Wayne...'' he mewled and Bruce nodded, reaching up to unmask Jack.

'' Of course it is,'' he beamed but before he could remove the mask, Jack hit his hands away, pinning them down. It was a surprisingly rough gesture yet Bruce didn't argue, instead letting Jack lean into him again, their lips mere inches apart once more.

'' Nobody's looking for you, are they?'' he teased and Bruce immediately shook his head, gazing into Jack's emerald eyes.

'' I don't care if they are,'' he replied through heavy breathing. '' I've been hounded too many times tonight.''

''...and that's why you're here...'' Jack grinned again, almost menacingly now, and leaned down even further, letting his and Bruce's lips brush. Bruce stroked his dark hair and felt the curls between his fingers, soft and smooth. Jack playfully moved his head against his hands and then ducked to place kisses over his neck, making him sigh.

'' Jack...'' he muttered and the kisses advanced to his jaw, arousing the skin there. He closed his eyes and let his hands tangle in Jack's hair, pushing him further down onto him. Jack's fingers began to trace paths up his stomach, pushing his shirt back as they did, and Bruce couldn't help but gasp. The pressure was delightfully warm and paired with the sensation of Jack's warm mouth on his already heated flesh, he was feeling increasingly dizzy and delirious. He couldn't ever remember wanting somebody this badly.

'' Jack,'' he murmured again after a while, his voice weak and trembling a little. '' Jack, please –''

'' Please what?'' Jack lifted his head, his eyes mischievous and teasing. Bruce raised a hand to stroke his mask and then dropped his fingers to his cheek, following a trail to his red mouth. Jack turned away before he could.

'' Please...please kiss me...''

Jack smiled and leant down, just close enough to let their lips brush again, but not close enough to make too much contact. Bruce's fingers tightened in his hair, grasping him almost viciously now and trying to bring him further down but Jack wouldn't let him, playing with him seemingly until he went crazy. '' Patience, Brucie...'' he jeered in an almost familiar sing-song voice yet Bruce didn't care about patience anymore. Holding Jack still, he sat up a little and pushed their mouths together, drawing a surprised mix between a moan and gasp from his companion. He sighed back, immediately adoring the sensation of finally kissing this beautiful man, and their arms tangled in a heated embrace, falling again onto the mattress.

As it began to get even more passionate, Jack took control and slid a demanding tongue into Bruce's mouth. Bruce groaned and hurriedly undid his tie, throwing it to the floor and then unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. Jack helped him and soon, he was trying to shrug it off, ending up getting his hands trapped behind his back. Jack broke the kiss and giggled when he saw him, leaning down to kiss over his now bare chest and neck. Bruce squirmed, unable to move his arms while his hands were ensnared in the cuffs of his shirt.

'' _Jack_...'' he hissed and Jack giggled again, nuzzling his ear.

'' What is it, Brucie?'' he teased and Bruce shivered at his voice, so husky and so sexy and so close...

'' I want you to let my move my arms,'' he replied and Jack shook his head in a mocking way, leaning back a little so he was straddling Bruce.

'' Please...?'' he grinned.

'' Please...!'' Bruce gasped and was immediately met by another strong kiss, taking his breath away. He struggled, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around Jack again, but Jack's hands were already wandering down his back, easing him slowly and playfully out of his cotton binds. He wrestled free and finally grabbed him tight, his fingers pulling at the strings of his mask. Jack hit him away but as he began to kiss back down his neck, hands wandering aimlessly over his bare chest, he muttered something, breathing sounding heavier than before.

'' Lights off...''

Bruce paused momentarily yet then so did Jack, his eyes suddenly more serious. He wondered why he had requested this but after a short while, he nodded and reached over to the bedside table, switching the lamp off.

***

The room was immediately plunged into darkness. The Joker could still feel Bruce underneath him, hands pawing idly over his jacket and snaking inside, though he could no longer see him. But that meant it was the same for Bruce – he couldn't watch him as he eased off his mask and shook his hair, finally able to grin sadistically without running the risk of being recognised. A quiet, satisfied giggle escaped his lips and he leant down again, Bruce's trembling fingers hastily unbuttoning his shirt and yanking off his tie. He smiled in the dark and bit where he thought his neck was, eliciting a moan from the billionaire.

Finally, Bruce managed to almost tear his shirt off and throw it carelessly to the floor, along with his jacket. He let him paw at his pants and then open them at a feverishly hasty pace, leaning back up to kiss his jaw. Surprised how fast he was being, the Joker pushed him down again and tied his hands with his tie, hearing him gasp.

'' Patience, Brucie...'' he teased and stripped them both, strangely relishing Bruce's hot moans from underneath him.

'' No...'' he panted, voice trembling. '' No, please, Jack, I...''

'' You what?''

'' I n-need you...so –so much...''

The Joker grinned again, the darkness hiding the menace in his eyes, and then led his hot kisses down his neck, feeling both of their hearts thumping fast.

TBC

* * *

**Alright then....I think I might have dragged this chapter out a bit much and it took me ages to get past so I don't like it so much but how about you??? **

**I don't know if this chapter was enough to turn it into an M but probably not...May change it just in case??? **

**Well, hope you like it :D **


	5. False Security

Masquerade

Chapter 5 - False Security 

The room was still in darkness. The only sounds apart from the muffled noises of the party still in full swing below were Bruce's heavy breathing and the quiet squeaking of the bed as he adjusted himself to curl up against the Joker. The covers were draped carelessly over them and in his arms, the Joker could feel the billionaire's chest rapidly rising and falling, the faint memory in the afterglow. For the last few minutes, he had been mewling and humming almost lovingly against him and the Joker had had to remind himself why he was here.

_No, of course not....Right?_

He was here because he needed to find out who the Batman was. And at the party, Bruce had made that much easier because he had approached him with a heady look in his eyes and metaphorical open arms. He might as well have come up to him and dragged him to the bedroom right then but he had decided instead to flirt some more, buying him a drink and even offering to dance. He made it very obvious that he liked him – even though the Joker had never heard of Bruce Wayne dating guys before (_not that he'd ever looked out for that..._) – and at the end of the dance, he had leaned in to kiss him.

They hadn't got that far obviously as Bruce had to present something or other and Alfred had come rushing between them but the Joker hadn't been able to stop himself wondering what would have happened if they had. He hated himself for thinking that yet it had still been the inspiration behind the next step of seducing Bruce Wayne.

Somehow, he'd managed to get him away from the crowds and to the bedroom (though he knew Bruce would have leapt at any chance to do that) and locked the door. They had maybe gone a little further than anticipated yet now Bruce was completely in his power. He would probably do anything on request (and especially as he was now drunk on sensations) and that was exactly what the Joker wanted.

_Well, that was the idea all along._

The Joker couldn't help grinning in the dark again, his arms tightening around Bruce's waist. He gasped at the pressure and then his silhouette turned to glance over his shoulder. The Joker could just about make out his features and the sweat glistening on his forehead. '' J-Jack...?'' he murmured and the Joker had to remind himself of his alter ego from the party. After spending so much time in the darkness without speaking, he had managed to slip away from that character. '' What is it, Jack?''

'' ...nothing...'' _Now how to go about this??_ ''...just happy...''

He heard Bruce giggle softly. ''...me too...'' he muttered dizzily. '' Thank you...''

'' For what?'' The Joker just about remembered to lower his voice.

Another gentle laugh from Bruce. '' You know what,'' he said. '' ...what you – we – just did.''

And with his eyes sparkling in the dark, he turned over and wrapped his arms tight around the Joker's waist, blissfully unaware. The Joker, as Jack, embraced him back.

Another smile came over his face as he realised how sleepy he was. Needing him to stay this way, he started to rock him, petting his hair and nuzzling his ear. Bruce shivered in his arms.

'' Mmm...'' he murmured softly. '' Jack...?''

'' Hmm?''

'' ...Jack I...'' Bruce paused, resting his head on the Joker's shoulder. His skin was still very warm. '' ...I really like you...''

This made the Joker momentarily stop. _He could work with that...! _Smiling, he stroked Bruce's hair, resisting a tug, and then pulled him further into his arms, making him comfortable. A quiet yawn escaped him.

'' ...I really like you too, Brucie.'' He'd learnt from throughout the night how much Bruce liked being called that. And indeed, he giggled gently and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

''...Please say you're not just gonna get up and leave after tonight...'' he mumbled, voice slightly muffled. ''...I usually get what I want.''

The Joker laughed softly. He'd heard that from a few people. But, no matter how much he would have liked to prove Bruce wrong and tease the spoilt kid in the billionaire, he realised he would have to sate him this time. If Bruce was led to believe he would stay and not just treat this as a one night stand, he would fall into a much better false sense of security.

''...Of course I'll stay...'' he purred and he felt Bruce smile against his skin. '' But how long do you want me to stay?''

'' Oh...'' Bruce paused and yawned a little. '' Oh, well, as long as you can. I'd like someone here and not just me and...and Alfred.''

'' Then I'll get my things tomorrow and come back...You'd like that?''

'' Yes...'' Bruce moaned quietly and arched his back, pulling the covers tighter over them. The Joker realised he was going to have to do something fast to get him to reveal his enemy's identity before he fell asleep. However, this was probably a positive point too as he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. The Joker almost giggled out loud at having Bruce Wayne in his power.

'' So...'' he said after a while, feeling Bruce gradually relaxing in his arms. ''...If I'm going to come and stay here for a bit, I don't want to be moving into the house of a stranger –''

'' I'm not a stranger, Jack...You just slept with me...''

The Joker smiled. '' I know but...Apart the fact that you're a billionaire and own...well, a lot of things –'' _He hadn't really done his research on Bruce Wayne_. '' – I don't know anything. How do I know you're not going to do I don't know what to me...''

Bruce laughed quietly. '' My, you don't trust people do you, Jack?'' he asked cheerily.

'' It's a natural thing.''

Another soft laugh from Bruce. '' I hear you...But tell me the real reason, Jack...''

'' Wow, who doesn't trust people now?''

'' Be quiet, I know you want to ask me something,'' Bruce smiled.

'' Maybe...''

'' Well, what is it then?''

'' I don't know how to say it.'' The Joker thought that might sound sweet and innocent. He may need that later on.

'' Oh, go on, Jack. Come on, you know I really like you...''

'' I know but still, I don't want to sound strange.''

Bruce giggled again. '' That's no problem. I'm not a total stranger to 'strange' myself.''

'' Okay then, well...'' _Right now, how to put this? _'' I was just curious about something. You might think I'm talking no sense whatsoever but I heard something about you and...I wanted to find out. This isn't the only reason why I'm here – please don't think that because it's not true – but...''

'' Just tell me, Jack. I know you're not as shallow as to just come here and trick me into doing something you want.''

_Well I wouldn't say shallow..._ '' Okay then, well, I'm not sure if you know anything about this – I'm just going on rumour – but, somebody said that you knew who the Batman was and I was just...wondering if you – if you did.'' The Joker decided to go for the shy approach. But, as he finished, Bruce pulled away and even through the darkness, he could see that he was confused.

'' Where did you hear that?'' he asked.

'' I don't know,'' the Joker replied, treading carefully for the first time in his life. '' Just...people say things and I was –''

'' No, I'm not blaming you, it's just...''

'' Just what? Is something wrong?'' _Sweet, innocent and naive. Perfect._

'' No, nothing's wrong but...'' Bruce paused as if he was thinking something over and for a while, there was silence in the room, broken only by the sounds of the party from downstairs. The Joker watched his silhouette, glancing down at the bed as if deep in thought and he couldn't help wondering what he was considering. Hopefully, it was something to do with his request. If it was and he did reveal something, he didn't know what he was going to do but that wasn't anything new to him. _Just a dog chasing cars..._

'' Brucie?'' he questioned after a little, trying to sound as gentle as possible. '' Brucie, did I say something?''

'' No, it's not your fault. I was just...thinking.''

'' About what?''

'' Jack, I don't know if I can say.''

'' But...'' A sudden idea leapt into the Joker's mind and he almost giggled at it. '' ...but if you don't say, I'm going to be worrying about you all night. And all tomorrow and all the next day...I do care about you, Brucie. Don't you know that?''

'' Yes, I do. And I like you too...''

'' Then you don't trust me?''

'' Oh, of course I do but...I don't know. Maybe you've got a point. After all, I was the one who asked you to come and stay and if I don't trust you then why am I?'' Bruce paused and sighed quietly. The Joker felt like he was getting somewhere. He opened his mouth to say something more but it turned out he didn't need to because Bruce was still willing to go on. '' So...I don't know if I'm right telling this to you and putting this weight on your shoulders but...If you're going to be living here – and I don't know for how long, sorry if that frightens you - I need to trust you.''

The Joker nodded. He had absolutely _no idea._ '' You can trust me, Brucie.''

'' Well then, I want you to come with me. And then you'll know how much I trust you.''

TBC

* * *

**Oh Brucie, Brucie, Brucie.... XD **

**Thanks to anybody who's read/reviewed/favourited and so on so far! Thankyou all - it's much appreciated :D **


	6. Unmasked

Masquerade

Chapter 6 - Unmasked 

The Joker had no idea where they were going. They passed through room after room and down corridor after corridor and once more, he was very disorientated. There was no sign of the herds of people and photographers down these parts and for that, he was at least a little glad, but up ahead, he could still see Bruce glancing around nervously as if he was frightened they were being followed. Of course, he hadn't bothered telling the Joker where they were going yet that was only to be expected. He had heard Bruce wasn't the first guy to blurt out everything about his life.

_Apparently anyway. He had seemed pretty straight forward that evening..._

Still, he found it exciting being led through unknown passageways and past unfamiliar, decorated walls, en route to a place that he hadn't been told anything about. Bruce had just simply got dressed back in the bedroom, signalling for him to do the same, and then without any more words, had walked out with the Joker trailing along behind. The last thing he'd said was that he was going to come with him and witness how much he trusted him but that was very vague.

_And very silly._

The Joker couldn't quite believe he had managed to wind Bruce under this spell so easily. Well, it was that or Bruce wasn't quite as smart as he had originally thought. He hardly knew this 'Jack' and already he was leading him through his house on the way to obviously something important without any security or back-up or anything like that. Unless he had worked out who 'Jack' actually was. But, on the other hand, they _had _just had sex. Bruce probably wouldn't have done that if he knew his identity.

_Unless..._

The Joker had to restrain a giggle at the thought. _Bruce Wayne, the famous billionaire, having a little crush on Gotham's Agent of Chaos. Now, _that _was funny._

But no it wasn't possible. There was no way he would have been able to tell how he was. Well, so far anyway...The Joker wasn't sure whether he was going to reveal himself to Bruce – it really depended on what on earth he was going to show or do to him on this journey to _wherever_ – yet that wasn't a problem. _Let's see how he felt later on._

Up ahead, Bruce was finally stopping. They had reached a corridor that was slightly less furnished that the other lavish and over the top ones and now he was glancing even more over his shoulder, checking if they were they were alone. The Joker almost laughed again at his nervousness. He wondered what could be so important. _Gosh, this was exciting!_

At last, Bruce seemed satisfied that they were the only ones about. With a look that was something between nervous and maybe anticipative in his eyes, he turned back down the hallway and walked forward again, staring at all the items stacked up on the cabinets on either side. The Joker frowned and followed obediently, even more confused as his companion stopped in front of a certain bust, carved to look like Shakespeare. _Why??_

'' Shakespeare?'' he asked. '' Is this what you wanted to show me, Bruce? A Shakespeare bust?''

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled. '' No...'' he sighed. '' Just...be patient.''

The Joker crossed his arms and stood back. He didn't like being told what to do but he waited anyway, cynically watching Bruce as he reached out to the bust and it bent back slightly, revealing something underneath. Not turning to look back at him, Bruce pressed what he now saw to be a button of some kind and then stepped a few steps back. Nothing happened for a while and the Joker took this to be some type of wind-up but then, just as he was about to comment to Bruce, the bookcase in front of them began to gradually open up and the words died in his throat.

Beyond the bookcase, an unsurprisingly lavish elevator was revealed. The Joker wondered why on earth Bruce Wayne needed an elevator hidden behind things when he was perfectly capable of installing one anywhere else but before he had time to put a question together, he had been grabbed and pulled inside. In a flash, Bruce jabbed a long number sequence into a neon keypad and then there was a groan above them and the elevator started to move downwards.

The Joker had barely had time to be confused but as they stood there together, the creaking the only sound, he was widely disorientated, though not for the first time in Bruce's manor. Bruce looked almost totally calm beside him, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and for that reason, the Joker didn't know whether to laugh or interrogate him for some type of explanation. Later on, when everything had finally fallen into place, he would kick himself for not realising what was going on yet then, he was still unaware.

He tried to ask Bruce what was going on but there was no answer from him, not even a request to be patient. The Joker attempted more times than this but then the elevator suddenly stopped and Bruce finally turned to him, the only recognition of his presence he had given since stepping into the lift.

'' You want to find out what's going on?'' he asked and the Joker had to restrain a crazed giggle. _Had he just become invisible on that ride down?_

'' That'd be nice,'' he said instead, lowering his voice into Jack's tone.

''...then follow me.'' And the elevator door slid open.

The Joker didn't think he'd ever been so surprised in his life. That wasn't an emotion that usually registered with him but what he saw made his heart skip. It was a large cave, cold and dismal yet half-furnished with sophisticated technology, beeping and flashing all over the rocky walls. Codes and numbers sped across the screens, meaning nothing to the Joker, yet what really made his head spin was much more than that.

Directly opposite them, looking a little more beaten up than when he'd last see it (_he had a feeling he might have done that..._) was the Batmobile, the neon green and blue lights from the computers reflected in its windows. For a while, the Joker didn't understand but then he saw the Batsuit and its accessories (_the ones that had made so many cuts and bruises over him_) and he finally got it.

Eyes lighting up, he stepped into the cave and bit his lip to restrain the loud laugh rising in his throat. _This. Was. It. The Batcave. And it was Bruce Wayne's. Ah ha ha ha, ha ha ha...._

The laughter in his mind gradually started spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it and Bruce turned to him, looking halfway between amused and confused. The Joker immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself but Bruce seemed to ignore it.

'' So you know how much I trust you now?'' he asked instead, walking back over to take his arm. The Joker nodded innocently. _Oh silly, silly, silly Bruce. _'' You want a guided tour?''

Another giggle escaped him. He could barely contain himself anymore. '' Yes please...'' he purred, the ecstasy making him dizzy and delirious. ''...Batman...''

Bruce smiled and then led him forward, unaware of the click of the camera phone behind him.

***

Bruce still had absolutely no idea. He led the Joker around the cave with a proud smile on his face, pointing out anything and everything and soon, the Joker was becoming quite familiar with the boasting side of him. He knew he had probably paid for all this flashing and beeping technology – most of it he was pretty clueless about, he had to admit – but it was still unbelievable that he had that amount of money. _But Bruce Wayne was the Batman! That was....brilliant!_

As Bruce stopped in front of yet another computer of some sorts, the Joker grinned maliciously out of his sight and glanced behind him quickly to check he was getting all of this on video. For some reason, no one ever seemed to believe him with some things so he wanted to get proof. Then he'd ruin Bruce Wayne's life. _Sounded good._

He didn't really have a reason of doing this and finding out who the Batman. It upset the whole way Gotham worked and that also sounded good but he was doing this to the Batman because..._Well, it was just too fun to stop now! _

He had hardly been listening to Bruce as he guided him around yet when he came to the end of another gloating description, he finally turned to him with a big, overly proud smile on his face and asked him what he thought. The Joker grinned, trying not to seem too menacing, and then walked around him in an almost animalistic way, as if he was stalking his prey. Bruce watched him, that bragging look still in his eyes.

He never saw it coming when he was pushed viciously backwards into the cave wall, immediately disorientated. Finally able to let out a wild, high laugh, the Joker stepped over him and looked down, making sure his confused companion couldn't try and escape.

'' Oh Brucie, Brucie, Brucie!'' he chanted through giggles. '' Poor little Brucie!''

Bruce groaned, obviously in some pain from whacking his head on the wall so suddenly, and tried his best to stare up at the still masked man standing over him. He looked extremely perplexed, unable to work out why his Jack had just shoved him to the floor so roughly and still obviously couldn't see who 'his Jack' was. The Joker couldn't help laughing some more at this.

'' J...Jack?'' Bruce managed to whimper out after a while. '' Jack, what's going on?''

Another crazed giggle. '' Jack?'' the Joker exclaimed. '' I'm sorry, Brucie, I don't know a Jack. If you mean _me,_ I'm not Jack!''

Bruce frowned. '' Wh-what?''

The Joker sighed, mockingly crossing his arms. '' Oh Brucie! And I thought you were meant to be clever!''

Bruce still looked confused, though now a little more alarmed. Things were obviously at least starting to come into perspective. '' I'm sorry?'' he mumbled.

Yet another laugh. '' Okay...let me explain this to you nice and simply because you're obviously a little...puzzled. Right...'' And the Joker bent down so he was kneeling before Bruce, face to face with him. Bruce stared at him. ''...here goes.''

And grinning, the Joker finally reached behind him and untied the mask he was wearing, slipping it off. Bruce tipped his head, blinking heavily. '' Jack, I...''

'' I'm not Jack! Here...you're still confused. Let me help.'' The Joker smiled again, his eyes glinting in the flashing lights and took Bruce's hand, raising it to his face. His fingers brushed past his scars underneath the make-up he'd used to disguise them and for a couple of moments, Bruce was still blissfully unaware. But then he put two and two together – thinking of the laugh and the dark eyes and the smile and the...scars – and he froze. His hand dropped back to the floor and his eyes widened, shock and dread reflected in them. His mouth opened to say something yet nothing but a pathetic murmur came out before the Joker giggled again and stood up, brandishing the camera phone victoriously.

'' _And I have it all here!_'' he announced hysterically. '' _So there's no way out! And _you _were the one who told me you were the Batman!_''

'' Stop it...!'' Bruce tried but his voice was weakening, affected by the force of being pushed into the wall. As it was, he could barely move for sheer dizziness. The room was starting to spin around him, beginning to fade, and he couldn't do anything, no matter how hard he attempted to.

'' Aww, Brucie, you're tired...you shouldn't talk...'' And the Joker bent down, petting and stroking Bruce's hair. '' Ssh, sssh...''

Bruce's head began to loll back into the Joker's hands. He tried to kick out or do at least something but as it turned out, the last thing he saw before his vision completely faded was his hands and legs being tied and the Joker running to the elevator, his psychotic laugh echoing through his head.

TBC

* * *

**Teehee, silly Bruce *.* Always in trouble ^^ **

**Hope you like it so far! Thanks for all the reviews XD XD XD **

**x **


	7. Reflection

Masquerade

Chapter 7 - Reflection

Bruce felt like his head was going to explode when he woke up the next morning. The early, but piercingly bright sunlight was stabbing through the billowing curtains leading to the open door of the balcony and jabbing straight into his weary eyes, making him wince as soon as he unwillingly opened them. To be honest, he couldn't remember opening that door or those curtains but that wasn't the first thing that came into his throbbing head that morning. The main concern, before the cloudy sleep was dislodged from his brain, was how on earth he'd actually got into the _room_.

At the point of waking up to these intruding yellow rays, he was still blissfully unaware of certain details but could still recall a rough night. Judging on how much the world seemed to be spinning in front of him, he guessed he had either got very drunk or had been hurt in some way yet for the life of him, he couldn't remember. All he could think of was falling asleep some place dark and...that was it at that moment. Which didn't help anything. That way, he could have been drunk _or _hurt.

Great. He had probably made such a fool of himself that he'd look at the papers or a magazine that day and see a two page spread of him looking like a total idiot. _That wasn't good at all._

Quietly, he groaned and drew a hand across his eyes, not wanting to open them. Usually if he didn't want to do something, he didn't but that day, he had a meeting or something to prepare for (_again!_) – something to do with this new gadget and he had better go through these notes unless he wanted to be shown up as stupid again. Which he _wasn't. Damn, maybe it would be wiser if he just _didn't _get up._

But then, as he fumbled clumsily around on the bedside cabinet beside him, his fingers bumped into something that immediately confused him. He hardly kept anything beside him apart from random documents that he usually fell asleep over and which Alfred had to prise out from underneath his lolling head so this was a surprise. Unwillingly removing his hand from his sore eyes, he turned over onto his side and tried to define what he was looking at through the bright morning light of the room.

His heart almost stopped.

It was the mask he had worn the night before at his party, in physical form this time and not just metaphorically.

And it was bringing back all of the memories. The memories that he had rather have forgotten or just merely pretending had never happened.

He had been tricked, used and lied to, twisted into a deceitful plan to get him to reveal something that he hadn't revealed to hardly anybody. He had wanted to keep it that way – always – but then this 'Jack' had walked into his life for a night and everything had suddenly changed. It had felt like he had been blind to everyone but this man and he now realised how stupid he had been. Yet the evening before had been hard before he had arrived.

The people coming up to him were more and more annoying at every introduction, the atmosphere felt a lot more fake than usual (_he hadn't thought that could be possible_) and plus, there was the speech looming over him. Frustration was throbbing through him and he had had to do something about it. And that was one of the reasons why he had gone up to this man. He had awakened all the feelings he had experienced before for that guy a couple of years ago but now, sitting and rubbing his sore temples in bed the next morning, Bruce wished he had just forgotten them completely.

Yet he had really liked Jack before he learnt the truth. That thought scared him in the midst of all that had happened after but...Well, it was something else to think about. Compared to the fact that he had now revealed his biggest (and in a way, darkest) secret to a psychotic, knife-wielding, maniacally laughing clown, worrying about how much he had liked this fake personality was minor.

His life was going to be thrown into turmoil. He knew that. The Joker had no mercy at all. No empathy, no sympathy and definitely no pity. He probably would have already told everybody he knew or found some way to display his alter ego identity to the whole of Gotham. Soon, the whole world would know and he could never be just Bruce Wayne again.

He had initially thought that the public wouldn't believe this scarred anarchist but he now could remember the camera phone. The Joker had filmed the whole thing and there was no doubting he'd show that too. This was all a bit of fun to him. And Bruce hated that he'd made it so simple, just like stealing candy from a baby.

So that morning, he had no idea what to feel. A torrent of emotions was pouring down onto him and he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if anybody knew yet (if the press had got wind of it, it would be all across every single newspaper and then people would certainly know) but he really hoped they didn't. He wanted a chance to put this straight yet how...that was another question. He truly was too confused – and almost numb – to think anything over at that moment.

_His life almost felt like it was flashing before his eyes....and there it went..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and he called out, asking who it was. He always did that, even though he knew the only other person in the house was Alfred. And that was who it was this time.

He seemed to be in his normal mood when he entered the room so Bruce guessed that he didn't know what had happened the night before. Obviously he had some feeling that something had gone on because nobody else could have brought him up, partially unconscious, from the Batcave yet the probability was that he didn't know all the details. Unless he had worked it out for himself. Bruce wouldn't have been all that surprised.

'' Good morning, Master Wayne...'' he greeted and Bruce nodded, continuing to idly rub his temples as Alfred placed the breakfast tray on the table and then fully pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight freely spill through. He winced. '' I trust you slept well.''

'' Great,'' Bruce replied. ''...but I wish I was still sleeping.''

'' I'm sorry?'' Alfred moved the tray closer to Bruce, who just waved it away.

'' I'm not that hungry, Alfred...And I said I wish I was still sleeping...Last night wasn't the best night of my life for sure.''

'' I figured that out when I found you unconscious in the cave, Sir. I was going to ask you then but...you didn't seem to want to wake up.''

'' Oh, it's a long story, Alfred. And when it's over, I'm not going to ever be allowed to be the same again.''

'' I think I'm missing something, Sir. Care to fill me in?''

'' Sure but...it's not the wisest thing I've ever done. And I'll admit that now.''

'' I never was here to judge, Master Wayne. Fire away.''

Bruce sighed and reached for the orange juice on the breakfast tray, sipping from it and shivering at how cold it was. '' I guess I better,'' he said. '' ...well, let's start with 'Jack'. I think you met him last night. The guy with the dark hair, the mask and... the one you didn't look quite so thrilled about who I was sitting with in the ballroom.''

'' I remember him. Thought there was something suspicious about him, if you ask me.''

'' Well, that's the point. You were right and you should have said something – you know nine times out of ten I'll listen to you.'' Bruce groaned again, taking another sip. '' There was something suspicious about him but...I didn't see that until too late. I bought him a drink and then we danced but then, after the speech, I brought him up here and...yeah, no need to look at me like that, Alfred.''

Bruce wasn't going to go into details about his sex life and never had, especially not with Alfred of all people, but he knew the butler had probably guessed already, after living in this house with him ever since he was born. The look he gave him then was hardly a surprised one.

'' ...but after that, I – well, he wanted to know something about me and because of what had just happened, I wasn't exactly the most alert and...''

Alfred's face suddenly fell. He was one of the quickest people Bruce knew, in spite of his age, and he had, by the looks of things, guessed the rest of the story. Or, at least, most of it.

'' Master Wayne, please don't tell me you...You didn't, did you?'' he asked.

'' Tell him who Batman was?''

Alfred nodded.

'' Well, I did but...that's just the half of it.''

'' It's never so simple with you, Sir.''

'' You should know that already by now, Alfred.'' Bruce smiled but then sighed. It all suddenly felt so real saying this aloud yet at the same time, even more strange. It almost felt like he was making it all up. '' ...but then I took him down to the Cave and – it turned out that 'Jack' wasn't who he really was.''

'' I don't understand.''

Bruce shook his head, his heart thudding suddenly. He swore his headache was getting worse. '' Jack was in fact the Joker.'' He thought he better get it out there sooner rather than later.

Yet the silence that followed still felt horrible. For once, Alfred didn't look like he knew what to say and nor did Bruce. He almost always relied on Alfred to make everything seem better but this time, considering he had no words for him for a good while, it was different. This time, Bruce felt like he had reached the end of the road. And no matter how much he despised to admit it, somehow it felt like his fault.

But then, finally, after what seemed like days, the heavy silence was broken and Alfred gradually spoke up, disbelief in his voice. '' Are you sure it was him, Master Wayne?'' he asked carefully yet Bruce nodded.

'' It couldn't have been anybody else. I could recognise that laugh and those scars a mile off...even when I'm not Batman.''

'' Oh.'' Then another dreadful silence. Bruce let out a long breath, feeling his hands trembling and stomach lurching, and tried to swallow the juice, though his throat was gradually drying. The numbness was returning again. Maybe it was better than actually feeling anything. He really didn't know what he'd do with all these worries and thoughts streaming around his head. He didn't _want _to know.

'' Well, what do you suggest we do, Master Wayne?'' Alfred asked after a while. Bruce was hardly surprised to find him trying to take this as calmly and normally as possible. This was his natural attitude and in the horror of all that was happening, it was nice to see or hear some sense of familiarity. Even though this situation was as far away from familiar as it could have possibly been.

'' ...I don't know...'' he replied in slow answer. And he really didn't know. '' I just...don't know.''

'' There has to be something, Sir. There's always a way. You should know that well by now.''

'' I know but it feels like...There is no way this time. No positive or anything...Is there?''

'' You don't know that for sure, Master Wayne.''

'' Oh, I'm pretty sure, Alfred.''

'' Well, maybe he won't reveal your identity.''

Bruce almost laughed at this. '' Alfred, have you missed everything about this guy? He kills, he lies, he cheats, he betrays, he sparks chaos on this city...and all with a smile on his face. And for no reason. He's not going to feel empathy or mercy for anyone, especially not me. The Batman. The one he's been trying to find out the identity of for ages.''

'' It's possible though that this unmasking could be a good thing though, Sir. Haven't you always toyed with the idea of revealing yourself to the world?''

'' Yes, but at my own pace, Alfred. Not by some psychopath doing it for me. I've been trying to stop him because this is all part of his plan –''

'' You said he didn't have one, Sir.''

'' Well, whatever he wants to call it then. But, the only reason he wants to show the Batman's identity is because he wants to 'upset the established order', cause havoc and chaos and anarchy all over Gotham. And if I let him show who I was, I would be letting him or helping him create this disorder. Which is just what I've done.''

'' Yet, Sir, pardon me for saying this but hasn't the Batman caused as many problems as solutions for Gotham because of his identity. By not showing who you are, you are going against the Joker's plans and therefore making him more determined on his 'plan' or as you say, whatever he wants to call it. Maybe taking off your mask for good will solve some of these problems.''

'' Are you suggesting the Joker's little obsession with anarchy is my fault?''

'' No, Sir, not at all. I'm just trying to see this from a different angle to help you. I want to do all I can to make this work for you.''

'' Thanks for trying, Alfred, but I still don't have a clue what to do. I don't want this to happen – not yet anyway and not out of my own decision – so I have to try and prevent it or something but I don't know how. Yet I have to do something quick because I don't know how fast the Joker is going to unmask me.''

'' Maybe he's going to keep you waiting. Make you frustrated and crazy a little more.''

'' Maybe, but, I'd like to be on the safe side.''

'' For once,'' Alfred pointed out with a wry smile.

'' Yes, for once.''

'' Well...are you sure that the Joker's only motive is to upset this 'established order'?''

'' Pretty much so, but I don't know how his twisted mind works. He may not even have a motive – he's the type of monster who'd kill and do what he does just for fun.''

'' Everyone has some sort of underlying motive, Sir, no matter how twisted they may seem. There is always something, even if they themselves are not aware of it.''

'' Well, if they aren't aware of it, how can we be?''

'' We can guess.''

'' Well, what's your guess then, Alfred?''

'' My guess is money.''

'' Money? Alfred, the guy could rob a bank for money if he wanted to.''

'' That's true but...it still may be an issue. And you have a lot of money.''

'' Are you suggesting I bribe him, Alfred? Because with a guy like him, I don't think that's going to work. This is one thing I don't think money can get me out of.''

'' Alright then, if you're so sure. Do you think you should confront him?''

'' As the Batman or Bruce Wayne?''

'' Either one would do now he knows. But I suggest the Batman, just in case anyone else gets wind of this 'meeting'.''

Bruce shrugged. He had had a thought of confronting him. It had been the only way out he could think of earlier on. '' I suppose I have to do this face to face. Though if he does speak out about the unmasking before I reach him, I could deny the allegations, maybe say the video is faked. It's probably not too hard to go against something a infamously crazy murdering clown says.''

'' If you want to, Master Wayne, I can't stop you. But what will you say if you _do _confront the Joker?''

'' I'll lie to him, say I knew who he was all along and planned this, I'll fight him... whatever it takes to get me out of this and not make me seem stupid.''

'' Even kill him?'' That was the Batman's one rule. He'd never killed anyone or anything. Bruce knew that well.

''...I don't know,'' he said. '' But this is serious now.''

Alfred nodded and then stood up from the bed, taking the breakfast tray. '' Hungry yet, Master Wayne?'' he asked and Bruce shook his head.

'' No, I need to think,'' he replied. Alfred nodded again and then taking the obvious hint, started to walk out. As soon as he was gone, Bruce sank back down into the bed and finally, for the first time in his life, felt so vulnerable and so weak. His world seemed like it was just about to come crashing in on itself and he was so terribly confused.

And, underneath everything else, there was one more thing. One other thing that he wouldn't dare tell even Alfred.

_He couldn't forget 'Jack' and how lovely he had been. He wished he had been real. But he was real just...somebody else entirely...So did that mean...?_

Bruce shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. And as he did, the emotions finally came breaking through the tough barriers, defying and defeating the numbness.

He hadn't cried so hard in a long, long time.

TBC

* * *

**Wow, Bruce is an awkward character to explain. I love describing Alfred though, especially Nolanverse Alfred - his got a certain wry sense of sarcastic humour :)**

**Okay, well sorry for this huge chunk of dialogue but Bruce had to say something about what had happened...Hope you liked it ^^**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/reads so far - always appreciated :D **

**X **


	8. Stopping Time

Masquerade

Chapter 8 - Stopping Time

The Joker couldn't stop laughing.

He was usually in a happy mood – or how he defined 'happy' anyway – but tonight (_or it could have been the morning, he didn't really know_) he felt more than that. He'd finally achieved what he had been trying to complete for ages now and it was _so good_! The Batman had been unmasked at long last, Bruce Wayne put to shame (_and knocked out just for good measure too!_) and anarchy was just about to be unleashed upon the city. He would announce who the Caped Crusader actually was and then...he'd just watch what happened afterwards.

To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen but he had a feeling it was going to be good. The Batman was a symbol of the people of Gotham, fighting for them, and no matter how many times he was ridiculed or put down in the papers, he always seemed to appear again, the vigilante of the corrupt area. But now that would all change. Or at least, the Joker hoped it would. There was nothing more he wanted than to watch the city fall apart, let chaos take charge and shame Bruce Wayne and his alter ego along the way.

_This was one of those days where he _loved _what he did!_

But he was in a dilemma. What TV station to phone in to? Which one would be most watched? He wanted as many people as possible to hear who the Batman was and to actually believe him too. For some reason, they didn't trust him yet he already had that covered. He had filmed the whole part of his encounter with Bruce Wayne where he had revealed who he actually was and although it was a little grainy, it was enough. People would have no choice but to believe him then. There was no way he would have staged all that just for his purpose. _No, he would never stoop that low!_

Giggling as loud as he could because in a place like this warehouse no one would hear, he span carelessly into the large room where the bed was and dragged the TV he was carrying along with him. He had a mains plug somewhere in there but he hadn't had any use for TV before now so he didn't really have a clue how to sort it out. He'd just jab a few buttons and pull a few wires and if that didn't work, he'd just smash it a bit. That would surely work.

_Unless... _

The Joker let out another frenzied laugh as he realised he still had Jack Briggs (_the real one!_) bound and gagged on the bed. He looked terrified and when he noticed his kidnapper finally enter the room again after a whole night away, he turned an ever whiter shade of pale. He couldn't move because of the ties holding his arms tight behind his back yet he still struggled as the Joker advanced closer, a malicious smile on his make-up splattered face. This was met by one more giggle.

'' Good evening, Jack!'' he chanted, coming to sit by him on the bed. A quiet, muffled whimper came from the captive. '' I'm sorry, I forgot about you all alone here! How were you?''

'' Mmmm...!'' came Jack's reply, squirming pathetically. The Joker smiled.

'' _Good! _And I had a fantastic time too at Brucie's ball! I found out a lot, a lot, of things! You want to find out what?''

Jack froze as the Joker placed the TV beside him on the dirty duvet like he was imagining what horrible things he could have done with the gadget. '' Well, I'll tell you...But on one condition.''

'' Mmmmph...'' This mutter sounded even more scared. Jack's eyes wouldn't stray away from the TV. The Joker laughed at the obvious thoughts spinning through his muddled mind.

'' Oh no, I think you'll like it, Jack! All I want you to do is set up this TV because between you and me, I have no idea how to – ah ha ha ha!'' Jack's shoulders relaxed and his body sagged into the mattress. '' You think you can do that, huh?''

The estate agent could only nod. He didn't want to consider what might have happened to him if he hadn't. '' Okay then...!'' And digging his knee into his side so he couldn't make a run for it (_not that he'd have had the bravery to!_), the Joker deftly untied Jack's binds and pulled the material from around his mouth, allowing him to finally move. Yet after being in the same position for over four hours, he was very stiff and took a while to stand up again, moaning in pain when his bones clicked and muscles pinged in and out of spasm. The Joker bit the inside of his bottom lip to stop another giggle spilling over them.

'' Better?'' he smiled menacingly but Jack was still too terrified of him to answer. Instead, he unsurely took the wires leading from the TV on the bed and dragged them across the cavernous room, seeing the mains plug on the wall. After being tied up in there for so long, he felt like he knew every inch of his prison. The Joker smiled, happy that he had a little slave to do his work, and rolled over onto his stomach on the mattress, watching Jack with a smile.

'' You know I found out who the Batman was last night!'' he boasted happily, though rather frustrated he didn't get a look of awe from Jack. '' And I didn't even have to kidnap him...!''

No reaction from Jack. '' You wanna know who it was?''

'' Mmmm...'' It didn't seem like his captive could say anything else. He certainly hadn't offered up much of a defence when he had brought him here, at least not verbally. And now he wasn't bothering to string together any words. Not even when he had made the discovery Gotham had been waiting for. _Ignorant guy_.

'' Well, I'll tell you! It's Bruce Wayne!'' The Joker giggled again, unable to stop himself, and Jack nodded, his hands evidently trembling as he shoved one of the TV plugs into the socket. He didn't seem all that impressed. Probably thought there was no use. Probably thought he wasn't going to get out of the warehouse alive.

_Well, if he carried on like this, he wouldn't._

But, aside from that, the Joker didn't really have any intention to kill him. He had been toying with the idea all night yet after discovering who the Batman was, nothing else seemed to matter and he was just too occupied with everything else to consider murdering a little detail of the night. And anyway, he was just too happy to end the life of his alter ego for the masquerade. He was going to have be terrified a while longer.

And while he was so scared, he'd keep him to be his toy and his slave. Not a servant – _a slave_! That sounded better to the Joker. _More like he was the Master. _He liked that!

So, for now, Jack was to stay with him. Plus, if he was to let him go, he might tell everyone who the Batman was and take the credit for it. The Joker didn't want that. He wanted all the recognition. Wanted to be the guy in charge for _making Gotham collapse in on itself_!

At the thought, he laughed again, making Jack jump. His hands fumbled, frightened, with the wires yet at last, he stood up again and nervously turned around. '' Done?'' the Joker questioned and he nodded. '' _Good_! Well then, come over here...''

And without a second thought, Jack stumbled back over to the bed, dropping to his knees by it when his legs could no longer support his weight through the incessant trembling. The Joker smiled and grabbed his binds, satisfied as his captive obediently held out his hands for him. Once he was tied again, he dragged him onto the bed and then excitedly switched on the TV, going through all the shows he could phone in to. It would probably be best to call a chat show – not only did he have all their numbers (_though he couldn't remember for the life of him why_), but a lot of people watched them too. Hopefully there'd be a live one running at that time.

Grinning as the screen laboriously flickered into the life, he grabbed the mobile he had used to film the scenes in the Batcave earlier and found the Contact list. He found it strange that he had the numbers for the radio and TV shows of Gotham but again, strange wasn't exactly breaking news for him. And at times like these, they certainly came in handy.

Now to find a chat show. There were only a few channels on this TV as it wasn't the newest (_he couldn't remember why he had it, let alone _when_ he'd got it!_) but luckily for him, on the third station, a suited man was sitting behind a desk with another uniformed guy on a couch next to him, asking him questions. To the Joker, that was all that chat shows were. Two people talking about nothing in particular. _Not that he ever watched them all that much..._

Still, apparently, this was one of the more famous shows. The name of the presenter was set in the corner of the screen and the Joker took this to be the title of the programme too (usually was) so grinning excitedly, he searched through the list on the phone and laughed aloud when he found the right number. His heart was pounding and he had never been so happy.

_It was finally time, after all these years...!_

_Time to set the wheels of anarchy in motion._

The ringing tone seemed to go on forever after he dialled in the number. He knew he wouldn't get straight through to the actual live show, just the people on the phones behind the scenes, but that was alright. He'd tell them, insist he was right, and then hopefully get through to the main programme to announce his discovery to the whole city! It would be all over the papers the next day and Bruce would be hounded in the street, called constantly, incessantly bothered at his homes...Gotham would never be the same. _Just as he wanted._

Another few tones and he'd be through. The fate of the city rested in his hands and he'd never felt so much power in his life. He loved power, loved being the puppeteer controlling the dolls of the society. He desired to mess the whole thing up, completely tear apart the established orders...He wanted the world to burn and watch it as it did, grinning all the way through.

_And it all started now...!_

Finally, the tone ended and a bored sounding operator picked up, offering a lazy greeting. Breathing hard, the Joker restrained a giggle and then went through everything he could possibly say in a couple of seconds. There seemed to be so much but when he opened his mouth to come to say it, nothing came out.

He didn't often freeze yet at this point, he did. He tried to say something – anything to point out who he was to this idle operator – but there was nothing. Something was stopping him. He didn't know what it was yet there was definitely _something._

It was so strange. And for once, he didn't like it at all.

Soundlessly, the phone slipped from his grasp and fell onto the mattress beside him. The worker's confused words echoed from it but they were met with no answers. The Joker attempted to pick up again, ecstatically announce who the Batman was in a sing song voice yet he...couldn't. Just _couldn't_.

And for what felt like ages, he just sat on the bed like that, eyes blown open wider than usual and listening to the operator saying hello over and over again until he finally hung up. Then there was complete silence and he was thrown into a sense of horrid delirium. He had no idea what was happening and although he could feel Jack's gaze burning into his back, he couldn't bring himself to move for a while. _Something was happening and he had no clue what it was._

But, finally, he couldn't stand staying so still anymore. Shocked at how much his hands were trembling, he fumbled for the knife he always kept in his pocket and brought it out, the blade shining in front of his eyes. His eyes narrowed and he gripped the weapon tighter, the confusion gradually tipping further and further into anger. _He was so close to completing what he had started so long ago and he'd blown it. Something had stopped him. _

_He couldn't do it._

Suddenly furious, he tossed the mobile off the bed and whirled around, coming to kneel over an ashen, shuddering Jack. A quiet whimper escaped his lips at the rage in his eyes but soon, it died in his throat. The blade was inserted into his cold mouth and nothing more was heard when the corners were pulled up, blood dribbling down his chin.

The Joker was no longer laughing.

TBC

* * *

**My, the Joker is an interesting character to write! XD XD XD**

**Well, I hope you like it so far :D **


	9. Heads or Tails

Masquerade

**Well, I hope you guys like Harvey Dent because from this chapter on, he becomes quite a main character :D ! You'll soon see how he ties in though...**

**Here goes! **

Chapter 9 - Heads or Tails

Harvey Dent was not a morning person.

Every time he woke up in his sun drenched apartment, the rays dancing through the swaying curtains, he never wanted to get up. The bed was too warm and the covers draped over him were always too cosy and the process of rising from them seemed excessively hard. Another morning meant more work at his office or at court yet most of the time, he wished he could have just another hour to sleep in before he set off back into the city for these jobs. It would have been so much easier if his work was done from home and more specifically, from the warmth of his bed.

But no, that wasn't possible. He was Gotham's DA and everyone relied on him to be on time every day. He couldn't say that he fulfilled that all the time yet so far, nobody had complained. _Not too seriously anyway._

However, that morning, he was finding it particularly difficult to get up. His head felt like it was going to explode for some reason, the room was slowly beginning to spin in front of his watering eyes and it felt so hot, much more than the usual pleasant warmth. Beyond the windows, the sound of traffic seemed much louder than it normally was and for a while after groggily waking up, he was very confused. It wasn't all that strange for him to be confused in the mornings yet having this situation as his harsh greeting wasn't exactly the most desirable.

For a start, he had no idea why his head was hurting so much. He couldn't remember a thing that had happened the night before so..._Oh. _Well, that it could have been it then. Harvey didn't usually get drunk but considering the state he was in that morning, he made a guess that he had been. In the back of his mind, he could vaguely recall being in court the day before and then something told him he had won the case but after that, there was nothing.

_It was probably best he let it stay that way._

Groaning, he slowly pushed himself up onto the pillows and squinted at the harsh morning light pouring through the gap in the curtains. He was still wearing the suit he had come home in the night before though he could now see the jacket had been thrown carelessly halfway across the floor and most of the buttons on the shirt were undone, along with his loose tie.

And adding to this, the room looked an absolute mess. In the corner, there was an old vinyl player that was usually kept quite tidy but that morning, there were records strewn about across the floor around it, some spilling out onto the carpet and glinting in the sun. Around them, some of the wine glasses from the nearby cabinet had overflowed and were helplessly lying on their sides, a couple shattered and staining the rug while on the other side of the room, the throw on the coach had also been marked with similar substances, adding a reddish tinge to the usual white.

All of this put together, and more, started to fill in most of the blanks about what had happened the night before. The wine – and more specifically, the spilt wine – meant drunk (or at least, almost drunk), the dishevelled sheets and rugs meant carelessness and what was probably worst for Harvey as he sat with his throbbing head in his heads, the records meant dancing, especially as it was Earth, Wind and Fire. He never danced, unless he was drunk. Which just proved his previous suspicion.

_Great. He'd come across real well at work that day._

Sighing, he reluctantly pulled the bed covers back, scattering some of the pillows that had found their way to the end of the mattress, and stumbled over to the windows, harshly pulling open the curtains. The sunlight poured even further through and as it did, he managed to grope his way to the bathroom and violently splash water into his face in a quick attempt to rid his dazedness. He couldn't go to work feeling like he did. His mind was swarming, head pounding and the room still seemed to be spinning around him like he was on some type of jerking merry go round. He'd never be taken seriously when he was this confused.

If he did go in though (and he knew he probably would have to), he just hoped he could mask how drunk he had got the night before. He'd smile and fake that he was fine and with a bit of luck, that would work. Anyway, he was just in the office that day. Hopefully, if he was going to drop off, it would be when nobody was around.

All he'd have to do was make himself look alright. But, as he raised his head to glance up into the mirror, his heart gave a quick skip.

Written in an intoxicated scrawl across the glass in what looked like pen were four words, a little faded now yet still enough to strike Harvey. Not as much as they would have if they had been written up there about a year before though waking up to them with a throbbing headache still wasn't the best thing.

_I love Bruce Wayne_, they said.

_Well, that was just great, _he thought. Firstly being forced out of bed feeling like he was knocking on death's door and then thinking of a hard day's work and now _this_. It wasn't that he was unnerved by it – it was more to do with the fact that it had happened _again._

For about a year and a half now, Harvey Dent had had feelings for Bruce Wayne. Well, they had started out as feelings, he should have said, and now it was more like he thought he was completely smitten with him. He saw his picture on billboards and in newspaper and magazine articles and every time those deep green eyes looked at him when they were together, his heart would skip. It sounded soppy and overly sentimental but that was the effect Bruce had on him and even when he tried to be serious on some of the dinners they went out to (usually with one or two or sometimes more than that women that Bruce had brought along _much to Harvey's despair_), it was sometimes tough to hold back a giggle. One that would surely have made him look stupid.

Yet Harvey had had his fair share of doing that in his life.

About two and a half years ago – could have been more, could have been less – he had met Rachel Dawes, a pretty young woman who was working in law, and they had instantly become close. He had initially thought it had been love at first sight but through later experience, he came to learn that it probably wasn't. But, still, they had dated and after a while, it had become apparent that Rachel wanted to take things to the next level. Harvey wasn't so sure about marriage yet he had considered it for her sake over long nights and longer weeks and even longer months and eventually, come to the conclusion that maybe she was right. After all, by then, they had been together for quite a while.

But then something happened that changed his feelings. Rachel had obviously introduced him to Bruce Wayne beforehand as they were very close friends and had been since they were children yet it was only when they went out for their first proper meal together that he finally got to know him a little better. Harvey had read a lot about him in the papers and magazines – most of it saying he was a little arrogant and maybe a little bratty at times – but it wasn't all that true. Sure, he wasn't the most down to earth guy in the world – not all the time anyway – yet he probably didn't know any other way. After all, he had been around money since the day he was born.

Harvey wasn't jealous though, despite having nowhere near as luxury an upbringing as Bruce had had. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. Throughout the meal, he found he was listening to him every time he spoke and almost hanging on his every word. At the time, he passed it off as admiration but for a while after the dinner, he realised he couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't help almost insistently asking questions about him to Rachel and when she offered if they'd like to go out again some night, he had never answered anything faster in his life.

Another few months after that and he found he was making any excuse to talk about him or go out with him and Rachel. On the outside, he remained close to her – and he supposed he did still like her, despite feeling bad that he had changed his emotions towards her so suddenly – yet on the inside, he yearned to be closer to Bruce. Sometimes their knees or hands would brush at the table and his heart would automatically flutter, signifying to himself what he truly felt.

Yet, even when these feelings started to develop, Harvey had never been frightened. Sure, he was a little shocked that they had come on so abruptly but being scared of them didn't seem like it was going to make things any easier. After all, it wasn't strictly true to say that he had never had feelings for other guys before. It had been a while yet there was no denying what he had experienced beforehand.

However, with Bruce, it felt different. He was the only man who had actually made him feel shy because of what he felt and although they had talked and interacted, he still got quite nervous around him. But that could have been because of how different they were. Harvey had always felt Bruce was better than him. He had the money and the business and the girls (though Harvey was admittedly getting less and less interested in them) and they seemed worlds apart.

_That just made things even more exciting in a way though!_

Still, Harvey had had to bring up a lot of courage to tell somebody what he was going through. And in the end, after much contemplation, he had decided that that 'somebody' had better have been Rachel. He couldn't live a lie towards her, especially as she wanted them to be married one day, and he couldn't have gone through with that with the emotions he was experiencing. It would have all ended much worse than if he hadn't have told her.

So, one day, when he was sure it was the right time, he told her. He had been incredibly nervous but by the end of his babbling and long explanation, she had nodded. He wasn't sure what to make of that yet then it was her turn to explain. With a sad undertone in her voice, she had said that she had thought just as much. Obviously, Harvey hadn't been so subtle with his smiles and 'dreamy eyes' as she'd put it and had painted quite a clear picture for her. Bruce didn't know but she did and she had for a fair while by then, she'd said.

That, however, was a better reaction that Harvey had imagined. Rachel was obviously hurt that her boyfriend was going to leave her because of his feelings for her childhood friend, but in the end, she had accepted that there was nothing she could do about it. She had remained friends with Harvey, even though she now said she doubted Harvey's motives for getting together with her in the first place – for actual attraction or just to get closer to Bruce – but Harvey had insisted that the former was right. She had apologised for questioning him yet nothing was really ever the same between them. The atmosphere became a little awkward when it was just them in the room together and when Bruce was there, it felt even worse, if that was possible.

And more complications were drawn when Rachel revealed to Harvey that Bruce in fact used to have feelings for her and vice versa. She told him to stop him getting hurt later but Harvey was still upset. He didn't really know what of yet it involved Bruce and made him realise that he might never be interested in him. First and foremost, because he was _another guy_. As far as he knew, Bruce was straight. And this revelation from Rachel proved that at least some way.

But after a little while, Harvey managed to get over his injury and asked Rachel if Bruce's feelings were still the same. She admitted she didn't know yet she had an inkling deep inside that _her _feelings hadn't changed. And that confused things even more.

So, due to the complications that would surely keep growing and growing if she stayed, Rachel left Gotham to go and stay at her family's out in the countryside. Harvey knew the real reason yet she only told Bruce half of it and made up the rest. She said it was because of her feelings towards him but didn't say anything about Harvey, instead masking that with the reason of safety. After all, Gotham wasn't the most secure place to live.

That ordeal was two years ago. It seemed so long had passed – and it had – but Harvey still hadn't breathed a word to anybody else about his feelings for Bruce Wayne. They seemed to have got stronger over the time after Rachel had left yet there was no one else he could really turn to. Sure, Bruce and him had become closer friends but he didn't want to ruin that. He had worked incredibly hard to get to just there and revealing what he truly felt about him would probably have been a bad mistake.

He had a feeling that Alfred may have been suspicious about him – Bruce's butler seemed to have ways of knowing everything – yet apart from that, there was no one else that knew, or may have known. Just him.

Though he was getting so sick of hiding. The girls around him had become of no interest and when he was dreaming, it was usually Bruce with him. That, again, sounded sentimental but it was true. And there was no stopping it.

***

A little while later, Harvey had got into a clean suit after evidently sleeping in the other one and was standing in the bedroom, ready to head on out to another day at work. It wasn't too far to the office and his head felt a little better after he had taken some Aspirin but he still didn't want to go out. After finding the little message he had left himself on the bathroom mirror, he had a lot of other things on his mind.

Ever since he had stepped into the shower about three quarters of an hour before, there had been an ongoing battle in his brain. Swarms of thoughts had been buzzing about yet basically, he was completely torn about his feelings once again. He didn't want to hurt or frighten Bruce but put mildly, he was sick of hiding and it had taken a while of contemplation to truly realise that. This ordeal had been going on for two years now and his feelings hadn't changed at all, probably just got stronger. Nobody knew, but him, and that was driving him crazy. Over the time he had been experiencing these emotions, he had felt like something had been sitting on his chest and he couldn't get it off. The only way to do that would be to reveal to Bruce what he was feeling inside. That wouldn't have been easy yet after years of concealing his thoughts, it might have been a lot simpler than keeping them bottled up even more.

However, there was the fact that Bruce most probably didn't have feelings towards other guys and may react badly if Harvey admitted to him. If the worst came to the worst, they could not be able to look each other in the eyes again and Harvey would have been heart broken. He didn't want that to happen at all.

But, on the other hand, he could break his own heart by not saying anything.

Still, Bruce might be angry.

_God, he was so confused._

Sighing, Harvey did up his tie and then began to march over to the door, hoping that a walk to the office would calm him down and help him get his thoughts together. He hated feeling like this yet when he did..._Of course...!_

Almost hitting himself for being so stupid, Harvey hurried back over to his bedside table and searched around on the messy surface, finally finding the coin he used to make most of his decisions. Not all of them but the vast majority, he had to admit. And this could be one of them. Simple.

However, as he picked it up, he had doubts. These were his feelings at stake here and his possible future. And not to mention Bruce's. He was putting them all on the line with just one simple flip of a coin. It was risky yet in the end, the only way he was ever going to get any further with this. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

_OK, heads for telling him, tails for not._

Holding his breath, Harvey flipped the coin, acting before he allowed himself to think anymore, and watched it spin over and over in the air. It seemed to take an age before it came down but when it did, he could barely bring himself to look. Half of him wished it was heads, half of him wished it was tails and he almost just walked out of the room, refusing to glance back at it. It might have made things a hell of a lot easier. _But then again..._

And quickly, before he could consider anymore, he forced himself to look down at the coin. His heart leapt to his throat.

_Off to work then. Couldn't be late._

So, stuffing the coin into his pocket, he grabbed his briefcase along the way and hurried out of the room, knowing his mind was going to be a mess of thoughts all day long. But there was one thing he hadn't thought of.

_Damn his coin for having two heads._

TBC

* * *

**Aww, little lovesick Harvey with his schoolboy crush. I couldn't resist it - lol XD XD **

**But he's gonna cause nothing but trouble, our little Harvey ^.^ **

**Hope you like so far :) Thanks for all reviews/favourites/reads and so on so far too - always appreciated :)**


	10. Spontaneity

Masquerade

Chapter 10 - Spontaneity 

Bruce couldn't sit still. After forcing himself out of bed about half an hour ago with Alfred making calls and hurriedly checking every media source for any sign of his alter ego, he had been the closest to a mess of emotions that he would probably ever get. He couldn't stop pacing up and down the corridors and glancing out the windows to check for any camera crews flooding to his gates and what was worst was that his heart just wouldn't stop beating so fast. Usually, he liked to think he was quite calm and cool-headed with most troubles behind him, at least as Bruce Wayne, yet now, that side of his personality seemed to have withered away.

Of course, he had a valid reason but he couldn't believe he was letting the Joker get to him like this. That was almost definitely what the clown wanted to do. Get under his skin, toy with him, play on any insecurities he might have found. And Bruce had let him get his hands on them very easily the night before. The Joker probably knew him more than a lot of people did now and the majority of the blame pointed to him. He had been much too trusting of a complete stranger and had allowed himself to be manipulated by him without realising it. He had let his guards down on the one night that he needed more than ever to keep them up and for that he had paid. The Joker was aware of his two sides and now, he was at the end of his tether.

His life would never be the same again if the permanently grinning villain revealed his secret. And as of yet, he had no idea what he was going to do about it. He knew he had to do something fast but the idea of a confrontation seemed too weak at the time. He didn't want the Joker thinking he was begging him to stop unmasking the Batman to Gotham – he wanted a little more dignity than that – but he was aware that he couldn't easily go against his claims either when they were released to the world. Even though the Joker wasn't exactly the sanest guy around and it wasn't hard to distrust him, he had the video of the Batcave and would surely show that to back up his allegations. The papers might say he faked that yet still, it was risky. In truth, Bruce had no idea how they would react.

And neither did Bruce have any idea how _he _would react.

Angrily, Bruce shook his head and started another round of the hallway, barely aware of his pacing anymore. His head was still throbbing – half from the large lump on the side of it from being knocked unconscious the night before and half from the amount of jumbled thoughts careening around it – and he barely had the strength – or patience – to look anywhere but the intricate carpet before him. It seemed strange that even after everything that had happened, all the world still appeared to be the same around him. His manor was the same, the furnishings were the same and even the outdoors seemed to the same too, though for how long Bruce didn't know.

Any minute now there could be a flood of reporters and cameramen and members of the public swarming to his door like moths to a flame and trying to force their way in, determined to find out if these new claims they had heard were true. Bruce liked to think that the barricades were too strong for them to break through – at least, physically of the manor anyway – but really, he had no idea how many people could arrive. This was big news and any amount could pay a visit.

_That was just great then. My life is going to be ruined and so is my lawn._

This pathetic attempt at trying to cheer himself up didn't work though. In fact, it worked in quite the opposite way and made him even more frustrated, annoyed that the Joker had done this to him. Made him resort to jokes in the largest crisis of his life. It was just like something the psychopath would do.

But then, suddenly, one of the doors to the hallway opened and Alfred bustled through, his eyes brighter than they had been earlier. Bruce almost got even angrier that he could look even the slightest bit cheery in a situation like this yet at the news he had, that emotion soon faded.

Apparently, so far, there hadn't been any alarming announcements throughout any current media. The papers had said nothing, nor had the news programmes or the breakfast shows or the chats shows or the radios so at the moment, things looked alright. Bruce wanted to believe that, he really did, but strangely, the message that all was silent from the Joker unnerved him even more. It felt almost like the calm before the storm as with something like this, the clown wouldn't wait. Or at least Bruce didn't think he would. Even though he knew he liked to toy with people, he imagined that, this time, because of the sheer excitement he must have been feeling at potentially ruining somebody's life, he wouldn't have kept it to himself. He would have been yearning to tell it to anybody as far as possible.

Alfred tried to point out, at this point, that he didn't know the Joker all that well – nobody did really – but Bruce wouldn't listen. He knew the Joker better than Alfred did – after all, he'd been face to face with him now as the Batman _and _Bruce – and something told him that if he didn't have anything to hide, his secret would be all over the papers by now. _If he didn't have anything to hide_. But...he didn't have anything to hide. So why didn't everybody know who the Batman was by then?

He didn't want that to happen yet..._he was so confused_. If the Joker did reveal who he was, his life would be ruined but if the Joker didn't reveal who was, then he would be suspicious about him. Or maybe he just wanted it to be like that. Wanted Bruce to feel like something was wrong, when it wasn't. _Or maybe it was. Maybe Alfred was right._

He had never been so confused in his life.

In the end, he decided to wait it out some more and see what other information came about in the next hour or so. Then he'd try and make a rational choice about what to do.

***

There was still no more news in the next hour though. Bruce returned to pacing the hallways again and almost tearing his hair out but soon, he couldn't bare being stuck inside anymore. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts and although he couldn't get a firm grip on any of them, there seemed to be a slightly more stable plan than he had had beforehand.

Basically, as he told Alfred after a long while, he was going to go and find the Joker. He was feeling horridly claustrophobic trapped inside his Manor (even though it was nowhere near being small) and he felt he had to do at least something about the situation. Alfred attempted to tell him that currently, there was no 'situation' and by going out to search for the clown he was running the risk of making it worse but once again, Bruce wouldn't listen. He claimed that this was the right thing to do and he needed to confront this man before he unmasked the Batman.

Alfred wasn't so sure that it was the 'right thing to do' yet once Bruce had his mind on something, it was hard to sway him any other way. Instead or arguing, he asked him where he thought the Joker might be and for a while, he had no answer. Yet, after what seemed like an age of contemplation, he finally spoke up and revealed that he had heard something about a warehouse in a previous scope of the city as the Batman. He made a wild guess that the Joker might be there and even though it wasn't safe at all, he decided to go out straight away and look.

Alfred couldn't do anything to stop him either. This was the stubborn, indifferent side of Bruce coming through and to be honest, he hated that side. He had been like that as a child and sometimes impossible to reason with. It was surprising how much he could act like that nowadays, even after all this time.

But it wasn't just that either. Not just Bruce's kid side coming through. There was something else as well, buried amongst those memories. Somewhere along the line, Bruce had told him that the Joker was very spontaneous and did things without thinking or contemplating. That was one of the villain's ways and Bruce had before admitted that it was what made him so complicated to overcome.

_Well, if this wasn't spontaneity, Alfred didn't know what was._

***

It was just by sheer luck that Bruce managed to reach the warehouse. He'd heard something about its where-a-bouts when he had been in the city as Batman one night but no exact routes to the building. It seemed like nobody really knew them and if they did, Bruce bet they didn't survive too long, at least not long enough to tell anybody else. The thought would have made him shudder if he didn't know any better. But he had been face to face with the Joker more times than he could remember and now the man didn't scare him as such, just stirred other emotions. _All the other emotions_? Bruce didn't know what was going on inside himself.

All he wanted to do was get this over with. To him, this was just about talking to the Joker about the situation they were in at the moment. They _were in_? _Talking to him? _Bruce thought he might be going mad from spending so long pacing back at the Manor. Having a conversation with this man would probably be like having a conversation with an erratic kitten. He knew there was the chance that he would get nowhere yet something told him he had to try. There would be no harm in that.

Bruce almost laughed at that statement. Of course there could be harm in it. This wasn't a normal, every day chat he was talking about. This was a potential talk about his alter ego to a insane make up wearing, artificially smiling murderer. He knew it wasn't safe but he was taking that risk. He had taken enough in his life to know his way around them anyway.

However, there was also the chance that the Joker wasn't there. Bruce didn't know why he had revealed his identity yet (though he wasn't complaining) yet one of the theories he had come up with on the drive into the city was that he had been captured. There wouldn't have been many other explanations for what had (or hadn't) happened and even though the Joker was smart (Bruce _had _to admit that, though he wasn't the most stable person he knew), there was the possibility of kidnap, or arrest, even.

_And if he had been arrested or captured, would he save him?_

Bruce quickly shook that thought out of his head and left his car around the side of the warehouse, knowing that no one else would come down there and find it. The building in front of him was lonely and desolate, falling apart in places, and at once, he understood why the Joker had chosen it. Nobody in their right minds would come within miles of it – it looked extremely unsafe and abandoned, almost sad in some respects. Bruce could never imagine living in a building like it, especially after residing in a Manor for so long.

_He almost felt sorry for him._

Again, Bruce shook that thought out of his head and found the door, knowing that somewhere nearby there would have been traps. If anybody _had _got down here, then the Joker wouldn't have risked them getting any further. He had to be careful otherwise he could pay with his life. He didn't want to jeopardise that again.

_And that was one of the last thoughts that went through his head before he suddenly lost track of everything else._

***

Harvey arrived at Wayne Manor late that evening, still in his suit after work and weary from the day that had passed. Luckily, his headache had worn off a little and so had his dizziness throughout the morning and now he was feeling a lot better than how he had upon waking up. Yet there was still that one thing nagging in his mind and he couldn't let it go, no matter how hard he tried. But, inside, he knew that he mustn't allow it to slip away again. He'd done that too many times before and it had always ended badly. He was aware now that the way forward was to just accept it.

_He had to tell Bruce what was going on with him. The coin had said so and now, so was he._

And for that reason, as he paid the cab driver and made his way up the steps to the vast and sprawling Manor, he could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual. On the journey there, he had willed himself to stay calm and collected but now he was here, he couldn't help the nervousness gradually creeping through and affecting him. This was the moment he had been waiting for for two years and everything that he had previously thought about his friend, Bruce, was going to come out. He had been thinking about what he was going to say all day, just about stopping himself from practising in front of the mirror in the bathroom when he was sure nobody was in there with him.

Still, now that he was minutes away from actually delivering the words in person, he felt like his throat was just going to dry up and nothing was going to come out. All the worried questions that had been gathering in his brain for the past two years were again rising to the front and even though he tried to ignore them as best he could, there were still there and he couldn't fully disregard them. He just hoped that Bruce wouldn't notice how much he was worrying. Or maybe that was a good thing. Then he might at least take pity on him.

Harvey didn't usually like pity being taken on him but if it was Bruce Wayne taking pity on him, then that should be okay...

Gulping heavier now, he reached the top of the steps at last and knocked on the door, surprised at how loud the echoes sounded to his ears. However, the silence that followed seemed louder and for a while, he thought that no one was going to answer. In fact it turned out that he was just turning to leave when there was suddenly a noise behind him and Alfred's familiar voice spoke up.

'' Mr Dent,'' he greeted, a smile in his words. Harvey turned back to see one on his aging face as well. '' What a pleasure it is to see you again. Is everything okay?''

Immediately, Harvey suffered from a lack of words. Everything he had been thinking of saying earlier in the day began to get mixed up and he found it hard to distinguish anything. ''...er...yes, everything's fine,'' he replied after a while – seeming much too long to him. ''...I mean, no – everything's not fine actually. Is – is Bruce in?'' _Get to it right away, _he thought.

'' Oh, no, he left...this morning and he hasn't been back for a while.''

'' Do you know when he'll be back? I have to speak to him about...something.'' Harvey tried to choose his words carefully. He had a feeling Alfred had always been suspicious about him, especially after Rachel left.

'' Oh, well, he said he'd be back by the evening. I assumed he meant before now but...he hasn't returned yet. I don't know what's going on, to be honest, but that's what Bruce is like most of the time. Yet he'd usually call or something...'' Alfred seemed to be contemplating something as he spoke. Harvey could feel a sense of dread slowly growing in his stomach. The butler was right – Bruce would have at least kept in touch with him. He trusted him immensely.

'' Do you know where he is?'' he asked finally, glancing behind him momentarily as if he expected the billionaire to be walking up the steps towards him now. He didn't know why he was feeling so anxious.

'' Yes, he said something about a warehouse in Gotham. I think he had some business to take care of.'' Alfred didn't want to tell Harvey the whole story obviously. The DA still had no idea about Bruce's other identity and he knew he wanted to keep it that way for a while. Alfred wasn't entirely sure why though. Harvey seemed like a guy he could trust, and if he could tell a complete stranger, he could probably tell Harvey. _Still, that was Bruce._

'' A warehouse in Gotham?'' Harvey repeated. '' And he said he'd be back by now?'' Alfred nodded. '' Do you think he's in trouble?''

'' I don't know,'' Alfred replied. '' But I can't get out there and look. I mean, I would if I could but...for one, I don't know exactly what warehouse he means and I have to look after the house and mainly, I'm much too old for that type of thing anymore.''

'' Well, I...'' _Did he really want to do this? Yes, yes, he did. He wanted to be the hero. _'' Well, I could go and look for him.''

Alfred nodded. '' I think...I think that'd be good, Mr Dent. He's not one to break his promises. Well, not to me, anyway. _I think_.''

Harvey tried a smile, but it came out weak. The sense of dread in his stomach was getting even bigger. Maybe he wouldn't get to tell Bruce how he was feeling for a little while yet. He just had to find him first.

So, giving Alfred a final nod, he turned and hurried back down the steps, stopping only to hear the butler shout he could use one of the cars parked outside the garage, as long as he didn't do any damage.

_Gotham was hardly the place for minimal damage. _

* * *

**Okay, well, I'm sorry if that was a little scattery but it was about 2am in the morning when I wrote it so.... ^-^ **

**I hope you liked it though. Brucie's got himself into trouble again *tut tut* :)**

**Oh, and I'm going to try and illustrate some of the chapters now but it's a very sloooooooooow process! Still, I'll give you links if I ever get round to it ^.^**

**x**


	11. Search and Rescue

Masquerade

Chapter 11 - Search and Rescue 

Harvey couldn't believe how fast his heart was pounding as he drove almost frantically through the city streets. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his eyes flicking over the traffic to look out for any upcoming jams and his head was spinning slightly, overwhelmed by the current events. Really, he knew he shouldn't have been so worried but that evening, his imagination was going wild. He didn't exactly know why yet as he hurriedly overtook a rather slow moving car in front of him, scanning all the buildings to check for any warehouses similar to what Alfred had said, his mind was bubbling with wild images. Some were good, some were bad but all of them had something in common.

They were all about Bruce.

Obviously, because he was in pursuit of him and not entirely clear on where he was, he was going to be thinking of him a fair bit but he was worried about him too. Being a District Attorney to a violent, rather corrupt city, he normally was good at taking things calmly yet now, something had changed within him. Bruce could have potentially been in trouble and he could barely think straight.

And that worry, in turn, was bothering him even more. He shouldn't have been fussing over this guy so much..._Should he?_

He might not even have been in any danger. Bruce knew what was right and wrong and wouldn't have walked into an area where peril was imminent, Harvey knew that. _Well, he guessed that anyway. _But, from what he'd heard from Alfred and Rachel over time, he seemed to be sensible enough. He definitely wouldn't have put himself at risk deliberately.

However, Harvey still had no idea why Bruce was visiting a _warehouse_. And certainly not at this time of day. If he was going to visit one for any reason, Harvey would have thought that it would be more logical to go earlier on. Unless it was some secret business meeting. But then Alfred probably wouldn't have told Harvey where Bruce was. And if Alfred was worried then something must have been up.

_Stop thinking like that. Nothing bad has happened._

For a man who had to convince roomfuls of people about court case conclusions, he wasn't very good at persuading or reasoning with himself.

_That was different though. This was Bruce...._

Harvey quickly shook his head and jammed on the brakes, almost too late, as the traffic lights changed to red in front of him. The driver from behind him beeped his horn and yelled something out the window at him but Harvey barely heard anything, his mind still processing where Bruce could possibly be. _A warehouse in Gotham. _It wasn't much to go with yet there were only a few main warehouses in the city, the closest one being an abandoned one in the West. Luckily, this one wasn't too far away so as the lights changed, Harvey made a sudden decision to turn in its direction, earning another angry shout from the driver behind.

There weren't many – if at all – signs to the warehouse as it hadn't been used for years on end yet Harvey knew the way well enough. Gordon had called him down there a while back about some crime (after having dealt with so many, he struggled to remember specific ones now) and although it proved to be inconclusive, he had still been struck with the building. It was dank, dark and foreboding and the rooms shouldn't have been that large and empty at the same time. When he had arrived there with Gordon, the day had been coming to an end and although Harvey didn't get frightened easily (not physically anyway...), shivers had run down his spine at the look of the place. He was hardly surprised at the stories Gordon informed him of about it.

He was regretting going back there as he continued to drive down the long, straight road but there was a chance that Bruce was there and maybe in trouble. He could have been absolutely fine and driving home at that instance yet Harvey wasn't taking any chances. He wished Alfred would have told him why he was going. That might have made things a little easier. Now it was feeling more and more like a wild goose chance by the minute.

And, as the streets began to get narrower and narrower, Harvey's feelings of dread started to grow. The sun was starting to go down and the sidewalks were getting more deserted at each turn and brief shudders were beginning to affect him. He wished he had brought some type of weapon with him. He might have felt a little safer then.

However, he didn't know what he was particularly scared of. Somebody had told him ages ago that fear of the unknown is the most powerful and when the street finally morphed into a small lane, he knew he believed them. There was absolutely nobody around now and the world suddenly felt huge, even though the buildings around him were falling to pieces and crumbling into the overgrown grass. Once again, he cursed his imagination for going off on a tangent.

Yet then, rising from the shrubbery and twisted vines, came the warehouse he had come to with Gordon, enlarging further and further as he drove closer, until it suddenly seemed much too large. _Just like he remembered it. _He didn't want to be there now. If it wasn't for Bruce, he would have been back at his apartment, away from the dark, winding streets of the city's ugly belly. But he couldn't leave when he could have been in danger. Alfred had asked him especially to go out. _Or, at least, he'd interpreted it like that._

Glancing out all of the windows now, half in paranoia and half in search, Harvey found himself holding his breath. A weapon certainly wouldn't have gone amiss in this situation. Who knows who could have been hiding in all this green mess? It certainly didn't look like the most social part of the city.

But then, a little way along the lane, Harvey suddenly caught sight of somebody. At first, it looked like they were sitting against one of the rotten old walls but as he drew closer, he realised that they weren't moving at all, not even a little relaxed. Harvey felt a jolt in his stomach as he finally grasped that they were unconsciousness. Then felt a further jolt when he realised something else.

_Oh God, it was Bruce._

Acting for once before thought, Harvey immediately slammed on the brakes and switched off the ignition before throwing open the car door and bounding across the street towards Bruce without a second glance behind him. Heart in his throat, he knelt down on the dirty ground beside him and trying to stop his hands trembling so much, reached out for Bruce in a bid to wake him.

'' Bruce, Bruce...?'' he chanted, shaking him slowly to begin with and then, when he saw he wasn't stirring, a little harder. '' Bruce, are you alright....Bruce...?''

He knew what the answer to that was – Bruce definitely wasn't okay – but he didn't know why exactly. Something must have happened in the warehouse, or maybe just before he entered it, and he had ended up out here, alone and unconscious. Harvey shuddered about what might have occurred to him if he hadn't found him there. And also at what might have happened before he had arrived. Bruce was definitely hurt in some way to get him to this state yet Harvey didn't know for what reason. It might have been a disagreement over something if it was a meeting he was attending or maybe a criminal who had mugged him or a stalker or...Harvey hardly wanted to think up any more possibilities. He was just glad he found him.

_Though he could have got there sooner._

That was one thing Harvey was angry with himself about. If he had maybe reached Bruce a little earlier, the billionaire might not have been lying unconscious before him. He could have been faster through the traffic or not spent so long day dreaming and then..._ Oh, that didn't matter! _What really mattered was if Bruce was alright. If he was seriously injured then Harvey would have taken him straight to Gotham General Hospital yet for now, he looked alright and as he leaned a little closer, trying to not take too much pleasure in that, he heard his breathing was stable, and his skin was still warm. At least from the outside, he didn't look too bad. Harvey immediately thought it might be better to take him back to Wayne Manor. It might have been easier to explain what had happened to Alfred – he may have had some type of inkling about the events that had led up to Bruce being left in this place and in this state.

For, at the moment, Harvey had no idea and even if he did, he doubted he'd be able to think straight enough to work it out completely.

Briefly, as he glanced around the area they were now in, he considered entering the warehouse and trying to gather at least some evidence towards what had happened yet then the memories of being with Gordon there came back to him and he realised he couldn't do it, especially at this time. The warehouse was foreboding at any point of the day but the sky was beginning to get darker and darker and he knew it would be even harder to enter now. Plus, Bruce was unconscious and not only could he bring himself to leave him alone where he'd be vulnerable, he also knew that there could potentially still be the person around who did this to him and he didn't want to get caught up in that as well. Especially not alone in a huge warehouse far away from anybody.

So, after giving one last attempt at waking Bruce to no avail, he quickly pulled his limp arm around him and tried to stand up with him. However, Bruce wasn't the lightest person and Harvey struggled to prop him up without stumbling. In the end, he had to half drag him back towards the car, his feet scraping along the rough ground and head lolling forward.

But, eventually, he managed to bundle him as safely as possible into the car and ignite the engine. Checking over Bruce one last time, he set off back into the city, glad to leave the dank and dark warehouse behind.

_Still, he really did wish Bruce would get a house in Gotham._

_It would have certainly made saving him a lot easier._

***

Bruce woke up back at the Manor but not for long. In all the rush, Harvey had forgotten about his plans to tell him about his true feelings yet as he saw those pretty green eyes blinking up at him, he was immediately reminded. His heart ached and he thought of what he had contemplated so hard in the morning but the trouble in Bruce's gaze overruled that. Something told him Bruce wouldn't have wanted anything else on his place at a time like that and plus, it would have possibly been better to tell him at a moment where he wasn't extremely drowsy. Alfred said he had hit his head quite hard and that's why he had been unconscious yet he didn't offer up any explanation of how at that point in time. Bruce looked like he barely took that in though. He appeared very tired after the day he had just been through – much more than Harvey could have imagined – and as soon as he and Alfred had left the room, he had fallen asleep straight away, almost right after he closed his stinging eyes.

The only thing Harvey could think of after that ordeal was if Bruce was going to be alright. Alfred said he would be yet even now they were the only ones about, he didn't explain anything else about why Bruce had been out or so on. Harvey didn't really know why but he decided not to pry, thinking that maybe Alfred didn't actually know Bruce's intention himself. Or it was unimportant.

Still, he decided to maybe visit the Manor again the next day just to make sure. He wanted to see if Bruce had been okay anyway and also, he wanted to try and make at least some steps to revealing his feelings. Just not that evening. No, that night, he was going back to the apartment and sleeping. _He needed that._

However, just as he was about to head on back and try and find a cab nearby, Alfred stopped him and suggested he stayed over. It was getting late by that time and he said that he wanted to thank him for going to Bruce's aid. Letting him stay the night would have been the least he could do, apparently.

At first, Harvey was a little surprised at this offer. He had never been invited to stay before yet to be fair, he hadn't ever been in a similar situation as the one that had occurred today. As Alfred had said, he had helped Bruce and even though the prospect of staying in his Manor was a little daunting for some reason, he knew how nice it would feel compared to his small apartment. Of course, he did like his apartment to some extent but it wasn't anything like a Manor.

Still, he wasn't sure whether he could intrude like that. After all, he'd have to do a lot of explaining to Bruce in the morning.

However, he would have to do a lot of explaining _anyway._

_And this was Bruce Wayne's Manor. Bruce Wayne..._

Harvey smiled and gradually, closed the large front door, stepping back into the warm hallway. '' Alright,'' he nodded, unbuttoning his jacket again. '' I'll stay.''

TBC

* * *

**Awww, Harvey being all caring...and confused...and then caring again...Make up your mind, Harvey ! Stop making me write more about *feelings* !! lol XD XD XD **

***anyhooo*...Hope you like so far - and thankyou for all the reviews/favourites/reads and so on... ^^**


	12. Something About Harvey

Masquerade

**Finally some more Joker in this chapter as people have been asking recently.... XD XD!! Hope you like...**

Chapter 12 - Something About Harvey

Bruce woke up the next morning to a horrible greeting in the form of a splitting headache. A sharp dash of pain struck through his temples as soon as he opened his weary, puffy eyes and the dazzling morning light didn't do much to aid it, instead making it throb even harder. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a more and more frequent thing now. Awaking in a bed this size and this comfortable should have been a blessing but no matter how many times he tried to pull the covers over his head at times like these and go straight back to sleep – try to forget his troubles for just a little while – he just couldn't. Once he was up, he had an annoying tendency to stay that way until the darkness came again in the night. It didn't appear to bother his mind that he so desperately wanted to escape the world. _It was as stubborn as anything._

Now, in a situation like this, Bruce would have liked nothing more than to have completely forgotten about the evening and night before. He would have much preferred to forget about the whole thing and never be able to recollect anything about it yet for once, as he thought back to it, random images kept flashing back to him like a cut up movie. The pieces kept falling together, no matter how much he tried to stop them, and eventually, he had some type of idea of what had occurred.

The morning before, he could remember pacing about the Manor with trouble in his heart and mind and evidently worrying Alfred who was talking to him in a rather concerned voice. The Joker hadn't revealed his identity yet – _that was it_ – and for that reason, he was completely on edge, confused as to why his face wasn't splashed over the papers for the wrong reason once again. The Joker had no sympathy or empathy and even though Bruce had tried to convince himself that he was overreacting and blowing things completely out of proportion, he had decided to pay the clown a little visit to try and clear some information up.

Looking back on it now, he had had no idea what he was going to do, if he ever did find the warehouse the Joker had allegedly been hiding out in. He had considered lying, bribing, injuring and maybe even other things that the Batman had vowed never to do but in the end, he hadn't had to do any of those.

After a while of driving almost without direction around Gotham, he had come across an abandoned warehouse and parked outside, still confused as to what he was going to do with this criminal. It was safe to say he was a little unnerved – especially in a run down and dangerous looking place like this – yet holding his breath, he had neared the entrance and slowly prised it open, trying not to make too much noise and alert anyone nearby. There had been no response or sound from inside so he had been forced to continue, slipping into the building and finding himself in a huge storage room, empty now but once housing plenty of supplies for the ferries, the aircraft, the buses and other transport. It was almost eerie seeing it like this, so desolate and derelict, and Bruce could feel a shiver creeping down his spine. However, he had resisted a physical shudder and carried on walking, attempting to deny the skips his heart was performing.

It felt like he walked for hours, though it could have only been a couple of minutes, yet finally, he could hear some type of noise, sounding like movement from one of the other rooms. Holding his breath even more – half on instinct and half on the fact that he didn't want to be located quite then – he tiptoed across to a rusty old door in the middle of a large, shadowed wall covered with sprinkled cobwebs and took the handle, feeling how rough it was under his hand.

Beyond the door, he could now definitely hear movement and even some muttering if he listened hard enough. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out any words but they sounded rushed and maybe a little aggravated. Looking back on the situation, it would probably have been wiser to just turn and go back to the Manor at that point, after hearing a possibly angry voice, yet he stayed exactly where he was, straining his ears and waiting for the moment to enter.

_After all, the Batman had got out of sticky situations before. Why couldn't he?_

Last night though, he had forgotten all about the weapons that he had as the Batman and the _lack of weapons _he had then. He knew that weapons weren't the only things that protected him yet in a city like Gotham, they certainly did help security. And now, here he was, standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse with nothing but his bare hands. Potentially against the Joker. And if that was him behind the door, he sounded annoyed.

_He should have gone back to the Manor right then._

But he still didn't. Impatiently brushing dark hair out of his eyes, he had turned the door handle and peered through the gap that appeared, feeling now a small sense of nervousness and anticipation. Inside, he saw that he hadn't been wrong about his previous assumptions. Sitting on a messy and lonely bed in the middle of a vast expanse of grey metal and rusting grills was the Joker, his face whitened and slashed and in complete contrast to how he had come across as Jack only the night before.

It reminded Bruce of things he would rather not have been reminded of. And when the clown turned to look right at him, ice in his emerald eyes, he realised he had no idea what to do. For the first time since setting off from the manor, he regretted not planning anything.

_Spontaneity. Oh God, he should have been familiar with that. Wasn't that his enemy's point of view?_

As the vigilante and the murderer stared at each other across the room, Bruce had felt like he had been nailed to the floor. He couldn't move and when the Joker stood from the bed without a sound and began to close the gap between them, his brain seemed to just shut down.

After that, things became a little hazy. He vaguely remember being hit very hard in the side of the head by some offending object and then the coldness of the stained metal floor came back to his senses. Blackness had descended upon his vision following his knees buckling and..._Nothing._

Nothing had happened after that. His mind kept trying to piece further memories together but all he could come up with was the feeling of being in motion in a car and the rare glimpses of tower blocks going past as he drifted in and out of what he now knew to be consciousness. He figured out that he must have been found yet by who and where he wasn't sure.

But now, whatever had happened, he was back at his Manor and his head was swarming. A tender brush of his temples with a trembling hand revealed that he had a growing bump there and this simple discovery proved, at least a little more, that he had been hurt and, following that, probably knocked out.

_Well, that had been a good start in talking to the Joker._

Bruce sighed and reached for the water Alfred always put on his bedside table, coming close to knocking it straight over due to how much he was shaking and how unsure he was. He tried to think up something to give him some comfort in this time, knowing that he didn't have a chance of talking or bribing or standing in the Joker's way if he was acting like this towards him, yet, as of then, he couldn't think of anything. However, there was one good side – so far, there hadn't been any announcement of who the Batman was. The Joker seemed to be keeping up his act. Or whatever it was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he was jolted out of his thoughts, jumping a little and spilling drops of water down his front. A quiet swear under his breath and then he was shouting for the person on the other side to enter, grabbing some spare tissues from the cabinet beside him. He was shocked when the door opened and instead of Alfred entering as usual, it was Harvey Dent wearing a big smile on his face and a slightly messy apron. Bruce frowned as he saw him, confused as to why he was at the Manor, but when he strode in with a tray full of breakfast food, from orange juice to cereal to pancakes, that frown disappeared a little.

'' Good morning, Bruce,'' he announced and after the confusion of the last couple of days, it was nice to hear somebody sounding so happy. '' How are you feeling?''

'' Oh, er...'' Bruce was slightly caught off guard not just at this sudden arrival but also because of Harvey's kindness. He'd even come in before Alfred who was usually at Bruce's side if something was up. ''...I'm kinda dizzy and my head hurts a little but...I'm sorry, Harvey, I didn't know you were here.''

'' Oh...'' Harvey paused as if remembering something. '' Oh, no, _I'm _sorry, I forgot... Alfred asked me to stay last night. I came here in the day and he said you were gone and he didn't know why you were so late so I went out to find you. I found you near some warehouse – lucky Alfred said something – and I brought you back. But you were unconscious...do you remember why? I was shocked...''

Bruce's heart lurched at the prospect of his guesses being right. A little part of him had hoped he had been wrong but now Harvey had told him his side of the story, he knew there was no chance of that. But he couldn't tell Harvey what had happened. Certainly not yet, if ever. He had to get _himself _sorted out before inflicting anything onto anybody else. So he shook his head and took the juice from the tray, letting Harvey perch on the bed. '' No, I don't remember,'' he said, lying coming easy to him after all these years. '' My head hurts too much to think about it.''

'' Do you want something for it?''

'' No, I'll get something later. I probably just need some rest.''

'' Do you want me to take the food?''

'' No, I'll keep it...'' Harvey was becoming a little annoying to Bruce. He realised he really did want to be left alone, even if it was with his thoughts.

'' Okay, well...is there anything else?''

'' No, it's fine. I'm just...gonna go back to sleep. Don't you have to go to work?''

Harvey shook his head and the look in his eyes signified that he was starting to understand that Bruce was irritated with them. '' No, I took the day off.''

'' Why?''

Harvey paused and then stood up from the bed. '' It doesn't matter. I might see you later.''

Bruce nodded and watched him leave, the smile gone from his face. It was only when he was alone that he realised that Harvey had stayed because of what he had seen the day before outside the warehouse. He wanted to help him.

***

Over the next couple of weeks, Bruce remained confused about the Joker's actions. Or more, the lack of them. The clown remained in hiding, probably in that old warehouse on the outskirts, and there was no news about the Batman's identity spreading like wildfires about the city. For once, he was keeping to himself and Bruce, after a while, became a little more accustomed to it, even though he didn't necessarily understand it. He had initially been frightened – and after a while, he finally admitted that to himself – yet now, he wasn't so much of the gaps the Joker wasn't filling in but more of the fact that he wasn't trying anything to stop him. Of course, the last time he had tried this, he had ended up unconscious yet he could have done things that didn't involve contact with the murderer. He could have told the authorities where he was hiding out or what had happened to him...

_But what could the authorities do? They couldn't help at a time like this and anyway, getting mixed up in a mess of telling them would have undertones of a kid running to its Mother for help. Bruce could help himself. And he wasn't giving away his identity of the Batman to anybody else. _

However, that didn't mean his whole trust in other people had been diminished. It had certainly been hurt a lot after the events of the masquerade yet after a while, he realised he needed somebody he could be with who would take his mind off of those events. Preferably someone who didn't know about them.

And that person was Harvey Dent. After his stay at Wayne Manor when Bruce had been found at the warehouse, the millionaire had done some thinking and a couple of days later, had visited Harvey at his apartment. Harvey had seemed shocked to see him but had accepted his offer to come and stay at the Manor. Alfred asked why when they got back, obviously away from Harvey's ears, and Bruce had told him. Alfred looked a little unsure yet he let Harvey in, making up a room for him and treating him as a guest. Bruce didn't know why the butler had been so hesitant.

Still, he didn't say anything else about it. And after a short while, Bruce had to admit that he forgot about it. Instead, enjoying a companion his age, he had spent more time with Harvey and felt relieved that being with him gave him a reminder that not everybody was as down as he was. Harvey was happy and radiant at all the times that he saw him and he seemed to like the company as well. Bruce bet he got a little lonely in that apartment, especially since Rachel left two years ago. _Two years ago. _

He wondered if Harvey had had a girlfriend since then. He'd never seen him with anybody else and he'd never introduced him to anybody so he guessed he hadn't. He didn't particularly understand why as Harvey was a kind and handsome guy and...That was another thing Bruce didn't understand. _Why did he keep focusing on his looks every time he came over?_

He guessed he was just confused from the whole 'Jack' ordeal. Which was yet another thing Bruce wasn't sure about. _But that was something he _really _didn't want to think about._

He wondered how long he could go without telling Harvey about that incident.

_As long as he could, _was the answer.

***

The Joker had watched this all from the large front lawn of the Manor. He waited until Bruce went out and then every time he returned, he snuck into the garden, almost giggling at how bad the security was. This had been almost a daily routine for him ever since Bruce had showed up at his warehouse and although initially he had had a different motive for creeping in and out of the property and dodging all the cameras (_by then, he knew exactly where every one was_), he now knew precisely what he must do. Originally, it was a straight forward idea to do something to Bruce – _anything just to get him back for what he'd done to him_ – yet after what he'd seen, he had changed his mind.

_See, that's why he didn't plan. And a whole bunch of other reasons but they weren't in his thoughts at that moment._

No, it was Harvey that was bothering him. He had witnessed him going in and out of the Manor with Bruce, often with that big, infuriating grin on his face, and he had known, from the first second he had seen him, that he had to do something. _To get back at Bruce. Or something like that._

He didn't have to have a reason to get back at Bruce – after all, he was the one with the most power in this ordeal, knowing the Batman's identity and so on – yet when he had arrived at the warehouse weeks back, he dreaded that there was, in fact, a reason. He denied it and denied it but the more he did so, the more furious he got at himself. And not just himself. At Bruce too. For making this mess.

And now Harvey was here it made things even worse. For everybody. He didn't think the DA knew the identity of the Batman so he wasn't sure why he was going around with Bruce so often and so openly too but then, he supposed, there were two sides of Bruce Wayne. And he, of all people, knew that full well by then.

_So why hadn't he revealed it to the public? _

_It was for fun. To wind the billionaire up and play with him for a while. _They were destined to do this forever after all. And Harvey was getting in their way. He had to do something, to get back at Bruce or to taunt him or to...

He didn't really know. _Just get Harvey and maybe things might fall into place, _he told himself, irate because of the whole world at that moment.

The only thing that mattered was what he knew about the Batman. And keeping up the fun and madness of not revealing his identity.

_At least that was what he was trying to convince himself it was all about._

_Of course it was._

_Wasn't it?_

TBC

* * *

**You guys hate me now, right, for all the Harvey stuff?? lol XD! **

**Well, I'm sorry, but.....Don't worry, there's more Joker soon ! :D **

**Hope you like so far... ^^**


	13. The Tune of Disaster

Masquerade

Chapter 13 – The Tune of Disaster 

Harvey didn't really know what he was still doing up. The night would have been pitch black outside the window, had it not been for Bruce's flood lights out on the lawn, lighting the damp grass with an almost ghostly glow, and the time must have been getting on for around 1am. He had a meeting in around nine hours, at 10am, and he knew it probably wouldn't have been a good sign to be falling asleep at the desk. They were still going on at him for taking that day off a couple of weeks back because he was looking after Bruce. Not that he'd told them the real reason of course.

On the morning when he had found the millionaire unconscious outside the warehouse, he had got the impression that Bruce didn't particularly want him at his Manor, even if he had just saved him. He couldn't think of a reason for his dismissal but he tried to make himself feel a little better by thinking it was probably because Bruce had a splitting headache and he was tired. And it must have been for a little while after that, Bruce had visited him at his apartment and asked him to stay for a while at his house. This had been a shock for Harvey yet he had accepted straight away. His apartment was beginning to feel cramped and claustrophobic, even if it was one of the biggest in the block, and he was becoming bored with seeing the same old view out of the windows in the morning.

_And plus, this was Bruce Wayne's Manor. _Harvey couldn't refuse.

And over the next few weeks, it seemed to get even better. Bruce and Alfred treated him real well and he was invited out to dinners and more dinners and even more dinners. He thought he would have got sick of this but he hadn't yet. He loved being Bruce Wayne's guest, even if he didn't get anywhere further than that. And back at the Manor, he got a huge bedroom and literally his own corridor. He had never seen a house as big as Bruce's. He tried not to be jealous but at times, he couldn't help it. After all, compared to this, his apartment looked even tinier than he had imagined.

And because of all this luxury, the question of why he was there didn't really cross Harvey's mind. Of course, there had been times when he had thought about asking Bruce but then that might have seemed like he didn't appreciate what he had. Bruce might have invited him around because of the fact that he had helped him outside that warehouse. Harvey realised that if he hadn't arrived, Bruce may have not been rescued. _OK, Alfred would have called for help from someone but..._Harvey liked to think he had been the hero of the day.

However, that night, he didn't feel all that much like a hero. Bruce had gone out to some party and even though Harvey had been invited as his guest, he had declined this time. It hadn't been because he was bored of it as he loved this side of life that he had never experienced before but for a different reason entirely. Over the last few nights when they had arrived for dinners, girls had automatically been drawn to Bruce like he was a magnet for them. Harvey had had his own band of women around yet he wasn't interested in them at all. _More interested in the dark haired billionaire who didn't have a clue how he felt._

But he had tried to smile and lie to everybody around him, at least acknowledging the girls and not completely blanking them out. A couple of them wanted to go further than draping themselves over his lap and Harvey suspected they wouldn't have stopped until they were all the way back at his bedroom at the Manor yet he had declined politely enough and they had trudged off to find Bruce, now pining for his affections. Harvey was getting horribly sick of seeing them stumbling after him and following him back to the Manor, pawing all over him in the limousine and hanging on his every word. He never had any women by his side after the parties had ended but he wanted it to stay that way.

And, for that reason, he was staying at Bruce's that night, staring mournfully out the window and wondering why he hadn't retired to his bed yet. He had lied to Alfred and Bruce that he was feeling unwell so they wouldn't be quite so suspicious about him but staying up wasn't really helping their perceptions of him. Alfred had already tried to usher him upstairs with a cup of hot soup and he knew Bruce had offered the same luxuries before he went out. Yet the only luxury he wanted was for Bruce to return home alone, with no dizzy woman on his arm. He hated to be harsh about him but truly, that was how he felt.

And now, he was feeling sadder and sadder about it, as his jealousy grew. In the past couple of days, he had considered revealing his feelings to Bruce, just to stop hiding from him and literally suffering in silence, but every time he had got that little bit closer to speaking, Bruce had been either too busy or completely absent from the Manor. And then Harvey's courage was diminished again, only to be dashed once again when it was finally raised. It was an endless circle and soon, Harvey thought that the only way to get Bruce's attention about this was to just stand in his way and refuse to let him go until he knew his true feelings.

It hardly mattered what he thought anymore. The Manor wasn't officially Harvey's home and if Bruce took it badly, then he could always just go back to the apartment and attempt to forget about the whole thing. _No, of course it mattered a little what Bruce did in response. _Though Harvey had no idea what that would be. And that was the main reason why he was so scared.

Gently, he sighed and ran an impatient hand through his blonde hair, leaning against the window sill and wondering when Bruce would be back. _So that's why he was up. _He was waiting until the millionaire returned and then...Maybe he'd get the chance to tell him about his feelings. _That's why he couldn't sleep._

But then, just as he was beginning to go over the things he had whispered to himself or the mirror what seemed like every day now in preparation, the door to the lounge opened and he jumped, turning around. Alfred was standing in front of him and he was holding another cup of hot soup. Harvey restrained another sigh and tried to tell him he didn't want any more. Alfred cut him off.

'' I know you don't, Sir,'' he said and came over to sit in a spacious armchair opposite Harvey. '' It's for me. I hope you haven't given me your sickness. I can barely do my job effectively if I'm ill.''

Harvey smiled as sympathetically as he could in his state and then turned to gaze out of the window again, unable to face Alfred and lie. The butler sighed and placed his cup back onto the saucer. The clinking sound seemed to echo all around the large, otherwise silent room. '' Mr Dent, what's wrong?'' he asked and Harvey was slightly surprised. He had thought that Alfred had come to him to tell him to get up to bed or something along the lines. He knew about the meeting he had later that morning. But not this. _Oh God, anything but this, _Harvey thought.

'' Nothing's wrong...'' he grated out after a while, still not turning back. '' I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all.''

'' Then why aren't you in bed then, Sir? I know when Master Wayne is ill, all he'll do is sleep and refuse to do anything else...''

'' I'm not Bruce though, Alfred...''

'' Would you like to be?''

_That was out of the blue. _Harvey was shocked and so much so that he turned to Alfred, even through his guilt, and frowned. '' I'm sorry?'' he questioned, ignoring the fact that his heart had just started to beat a little faster. Alfred smiled dryly.

'' I asked you if you would like to be Master Wayne. I've noticed how much you look in awe of him most of the time.''

Harvey looked away again. _He didn't need this. Not now. _'' I've never...'' he started but his words seemed defenceless and feeble. '' I – I don't think...''

'' Mr Dent, I didn't mean to seem offensive. I'm just curious, that's all. When you're my age, you begin to recognise little things in people that you never notice when you're younger. My eye sight may not be perfect but I can still see how you look.''

''...and how do I look?'' Harvey asked nervously, before adding ahead of rational thoughts, ''...how do I look at Bruce?''

Alfred smiled. '' You admire him, don't you? I can see that in you. I was just wondering whether that admiration was any closer to jealousy than I had previously thought. Because I've known many a person to be jealous of Master Wayne and it hasn't ever ended nicely in their relationship with him. I don't want you to get hurt, Sir.''

Harvey looked down, not expecting this statement either. He had given up long ago trying to predict Alfred's thoughts or words. '' That's nice of you, Alfred,'' he replied slowly. '' ...but I'm not jealous of Bruce. Even though he seems to have the world at his feet and I'm still trying to get through to this city...Okay, well, maybe at times I'm slightly jealous but not enough to...not enough to ruin anything...'' _No, that's down to another thing._

'' That's good then,'' Alfred smiled and took another sip of the hot soup. '' ...how are you feeling now? Still have that sore throat?''

Harvey shrugged and looked back out the window, staring at the large gates at the end of the front garden. He hated to lie and keeping his feelings from Bruce to the tune of disaster had proved that. He didn't know how long he could on like this and the sooner Bruce got home, the better... _Unless..._Harvey cursed himself for being so stupid. He could have told Alfred. That way, he would have got everything off his chest and he wouldn't have been hurt by Bruce if he took the news badly. And he trusted Alfred, didn't he? He had been so nice to him over the past few weeks, after a couple of hours of hostility it seemed at the beginning of his stay, and anyway, he had always known him as a friendly and helpful man. Rachel had often spoken the world of him.

_But...could he really reveal his feelings to Alfred? He hadn't prepared at all for this and it wasn't the same as talking to Bruce. And he didn't want Alfred to treat him any differently. Or did he?_

Harvey sighed and gradually shook his head. '' No, my throat's feeling a little better now, thanks, Alfred,'' he smiled.

'' Good.''

'' But...'' Harvey took a deep breath. '' There is something else...''

Alfred nodded. '' What's that?''

'' I don't really know how to stay it but it's – it's...''

Yet then, before Harvey could gather his words and pour out his heart and feelings to the butler, there was the sound of the phone ringing in the hallway and he paused, immediately cutting himself off. Alfred shook his head and then put his soup on the table next to him, offering a quick apology to Harvey before quickly bustling out. Harvey sighed as he shut the door. It had happened again. One more denial of revealing what he felt. He didn't know if he was appreciative or disappointed for the phone call. _Maybe he had already said too much. _

But then, as frustrated tears began to form in his eyes, there was a noise behind him and he abruptly turned around, his senses suddenly heightened in the darkened room. A shout of shock – _or maybe fear_ – bubbled to his lips yet it never came out as a blood stained hand wrapped around his mouth and stifled any noise he struggled to make. The grinning face of the Joker leered maniacally down at him.

Furiously kicking out, Harvey tried to protest yet it was no use. The Joker pressed a sharp knife against his throat, threatening to slit it if he tried to escape and no matter how many times he tried to prise the weapon away, it always came back, a cold and foreboding metal against his skin. He could barely breathe from horror – _and terror _– at being in this nightmarish situation.

Still keeping his hand pressed tightly over his mouth, the Joker viciously ordered him to fetch paper and a pen and write a note to Bruce and Alfred, telling them that he had gone out for a while. Harvey wasn't thinking straight and he immediately did as the criminal asked, scribbling in a scrawl of handwriting what the Joker growled into his ear. He wanted him to write more but then, from out in the hall, there was movement and Alfred's footsteps began to get closer to the lounge. Harvey tried desperately to cry for him but a sharp blow to the head prevented him from doing so.

The last thing he remembered was being dragged head first out of the open window and into the dark night.

TBC

* * *

**Oh, Harvey, Harvey, Harvey... ^^**

**Well, hope you like so far... Thankyou for all the reviews, favourites, alerts and so on :D I love them XD **


	14. Suspicions

Masquerade

Chapter 14 - Suspicions 

Bruce was alone on the way home from the party. He couldn't remember the last time this had happened – especially since Harvey had tagged along with him to most of the events he attended – but surprisingly, it actually felt quite nice. Even though he wasn't one to decline attention, the limousine usually got a little crowded on the way back to his Manor and he always caught the driver glaring frustratedly at them in the rear view mirror, directing his irritation at the giggling girls. Bruce sometimes felt the same way about them and despite not all of them being like that, they never seemed to be overtly retiring. More than once Bruce had thought about leaving parties early just to avoid the hordes of people hounding him.

It was always the same. But, recently, he had found himself looking around for something. At least to begin with he thought it was some_thing. _He soon came to the conclusion that it was in fact some_one_. Standing there surrounded by other people he never thought he would get lonely yet there always seemed to be an empty space in the room whenever he went to these parties. Over the weeks he had been feeling like this, he had tried to fill it with other things – it had, after all, been one of the main reasons why he had invited Harvey along with him – but nothing had worked. He had stayed up wondering what it was that was missing yet it soon dawned on him as he passed the Manor's ballroom one day.

It was Jack. Jack Briggs. Even though he didn't exist – _or maybe he did, just not with the personality and looks Bruce had known him for _– he had found himself searching for him at the events he went to, sometimes not so subconsciously as he'd thought. Harvey had mentioned to him once that he appeared distant but he had had to lie to him. He couldn't tell Harvey. He couldn't, could he?

There were a lot of things he couldn't tell Harvey, although recently, he had been wondering why not. He had kept quiet about the masquerade, Jack Briggs, why he had brought him along with him to all these parties and at times, when there weren't enough distractions, he had considered why he had. After all, he trusted Harvey – _well enough, anyway_ – and he thought of him as a friend now. Well, they had always been friends since Harvey had started dating Rachel (_or at least...acquaintances_) and he had known him for at least two or three years by the time he began staying at the Manor so...He wasn't sure what was keeping him from revealing himself.

He thought it was embarrassment that he had been caught up in something like what had happened at the masquerade. Thought it might make him come across as someone who appeared to trust people too much... Thought it might damage the image that Harvey had of him, whatever that was. But then, he realised that it wasn't any of those – _at least, to the extreme he thought of the real reason_. No, he wouldn't reveal what happened with Jack Briggs and the masquerade because...it unveiled his identity as the Batman.

And something kept holding Bruce back from telling Harvey that fact about him. He knew it was a pretty big part yet...somehow, he always came up with an explanation why he wasn't talking to Harvey about it. He could never remember these explanations but they appeared to convince him every time. Alfred would probably try and convince him that he was doing the wrong thing with that yet Bruce knew – or at least, believed – that he had way too much on his plate at that moment to add anything else to it with Harvey. After all, Harvey probably didn't want to be troubled with that either.

It was a wonder how he'd managed to get out of the grounds at night as Batman without him noticing something was up. Luckily though, Harvey slept even heavier than himself and Bruce hadn't seen the Bat symbol bursting through the clouds of Gotham's skyline that often during the time he was staying.

_He had revealed to a complete stranger his identity. _

That thought kept bubbling to his head sometimes when he least expected it. Sitting in a limousine, waiting at a table with Harvey for food, getting out of bed in the morning... Always in a different place but never with a different impact. _He couldn't believe he had done something as stupid as that. _Sometimes he could block the thought from his mind and therefore, save the wave of emotions that followed soon after, but if it wasn't the emotions, then it was the dilemmas.

_If he had told a complete stranger who he was (and this stranger turned out to be a psychotic murderer), then why couldn't he tell Harvey?_

Bruce didn't know. And more than once, he had wished he could just forget about the whole thing.

***

Alfred didn't worry all that much when he came back to the lounge after putting the phone down and finding Harvey was gone. He knew something had been up when he had been talking to him previously, judging by the way he looked so uncomfortable and quiet, and when he found the note in the lounge, he wasn't surprised. It said he had gone out somewhere and although it didn't say the location, Alfred guessed he had gone back to his apartment.

Harvey had never got to say what was on his mind to Alfred but he had a feeling that it was connected with his departure from the Manor. He had been acting a little unlike himself throughout the time he had been staying over and even though he was being all very friendly and smiley to everybody, Alfred overanalysed way too much (_which he knew entirely but wasn't doing anything to stop..._) and he had his own suspicions about Harvey Dent.

The way he looked and acted around Bruce was different to the way he used to look and act around Bruce. His laughs had turned more into giggles, his nods more into blushes, his grins more into cutesy smiles...In fact so much so, that Alfred couldn't believe Bruce hadn't seen anything, or suspected anything. Or maybe he had, he just didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong.

Of course, there was always the chance that Alfred was wrong too. So far, he had refrained from telling Bruce what he thought for mostly that reason. Bruce already had a lot on his mind and adding to it wouldn't do anybody any good at all. And if he was wrong then the whole allegation of saying Harvey had feelings for him would seem like it came out of nowhere and he could end up offending people.

And he hated to be wrong.

So when Bruce arrived back at the house, he didn't say a word about their conversation in the lounge. He handed Bruce the note he had found and then just said he supposed Harvey had gone back to his apartment. After all, he had a big meeting in the morning and he probably wanted to go over some things. Bruce looked momentarily doubtful – or maybe shunned because Harvey hadn't said anything about it to him – yet he accepted it and went up to his room, taking the note with him.

Deep inside, Alfred felt like there was something wrong. Something was up with the note.

But he decided just to ignore it.

He worried too much anyway.

TBC

* * *

**OK, promise that the next chapter actually has something *in* it and not just thoughts over and over again...!! Oh...and it has the Joker too *wooopp!!* XD ! **

**Well, all hope you like this...Thanks for everything so far ^^ !! **


	15. An Old Face

Masquerade

**The Joker's finally making a return in this chapter, everybody! XD!**

Chapter 15 - An Old Face 

Harvey didn't know where the hell he was, other than the floor.

His head was throbbing and the world seemed blurred around him but what was worst was the fact that the air felt so stuffy and claustrophobic, making it difficult for him to breathe properly. Nothing seemed to be getting to his mind and no matter how many times he attempted to make sense of what was going on, the rationality faded as soon as it appeared on its quick visit. However, there was one thing he was certain of.

_He definitely wasn't at Bruce's Manor anymore._

He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing though. Alfred's face kept appearing in his mind and even through his utter confusion, he could vaguely remember the butler asking him many questions on subjects he wasn't too confident on talking about. Being a District Attorney, he had spoken about a whole range of things but still, his feelings were off limits most of the time in conversation. The dread in his stomach told him that Alfred had been trying to bring that up.

Still, this dread could have been about something else entirely. As his vision began to gradually clear, the backdrop of a desolate and foreboding looking warehouse started to appear and along with it, came the distant sound of laughter, echoing and bouncing off the walls and piercing through his cloudy mind. Drowsily, he glanced up yet when he attempted to move, he found he couldn't. Struggling to see what was going on, he twisted his head over his shoulder and swore under his breath when he saw his hands and legs tied with rope, tight enough to restrain any movement.

This didn't mean he didn't try though. As the giggling advanced closer, he squirmed against his binds and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, watching the shadows dip and climb over the huge, rusting walls. He wasn't scared but he wanted to know what was going on. Waking up in the middle of a seemingly abandoned warehouse was one thing yet being tied up too could make a guy curious. And annoyed too, he realised as the sounds became even louder and more menacing.

_He had a meeting in a few hours. He didn't have time for this._

In hindsight, he figured he probably should have been able to guess where he was – or rather, who had put him there. The wild laughter pointed to one main culprit and if he had tried to think back a little, he would have got it in one. Still, while he was tied up and delirious, he didn't understand until the guy turned the corner and came into his blurred sight.

'' Ohhhh Haaaarvey!'' came the mocking cry and he scowled when the Joker approached him, a sickening slashed smile on his face and a knife in his hand. _He should have guessed, he should have guessed. _'' How are you doing down there? A little confused I guess?''

Harvey grimaced up at him. '' Not so much anymore...'' he forced out, the way the Joker was now circling around him making his nerves fray. He had never been this guy's biggest fan. He couldn't name one single person who was. He just wished the Batman would catch him for once.

'' Oh, I think you are,'' the Joker taunted, nudging Harvey with his toe. Harvey tried to kick out at him but couldn't manage through the tight binds. ''...you just don't wanna admit it!'' A soft sigh and then another laugh. ''...Harvey Dent! The famous District Attorney lying tied up in my warehouse!''

Harvey glared at him again but was just met with a sadistic smile. '' Just tell me why I'm here,'' he hissed. '' Tell me what's happened.''

'' See, there you go! You _are _confused! Just admit it, Dent...!''

'' I don't have to do anything you say.''

The Joker laughed again, the sounds already searing Harvey's nerves even more. '' Oh, the Attorney and his precious law! Or...is it chance and fairness with you these days?''

'' Tell me why I'm here.''

'' I don't have to do anything you say.'' The Joker giggled as he imitated Harvey's voice, leaning down and giving the DA's hair a ruffle. Harvey snapped his head away. ''...and anyway, be patient. You'll learn everything in due time.''

'' I want to know now.''

'' ...well, you can't.''

'' Why not? Give me a valid reason why.''

'' A valid reason?! Oh Harvey, we aren't in court anymore! You're in my home and while you're here, you'll be under my command. And that means being patient and not asking so many questions. Is that so hard?''

'' It would be easier if I knew some more.''

'' No, you're not listening, Harvey. I will tell you but...only when the time is right. And that time isn't now!''

'' No, you're not –'' But Harvey was cut off when the Joker suddenly leant back down to him and pressed the knife to his mouth, taking him by surprise. The words immediately scurried back down his throat.

'' I'm not what, Harvey? Being _fair_?''

Harvey frowned and tried to pull away. The Joker eventually stood back up again, removing the blade from his lips. '' Now...if you excuse me, Harvey, I have something to prepare.''

'' Wh-''

'' Uh, uh. No talking, remember? Otherwise I'll just have to widen that little smile of yours. And then we'll see how well you can talk!'' The Joker grinned yet again and then leant down so he was face to face with Harvey once more. '' Now, I don't think you can move when you're all tied up like that, huh?''

Harvey didn't bother to shake his head.

'' So...I want you to just hang on and I'll give you some help.''

'' Why can't you just –'' The harsh press of the knife against his mouth cut him off.

'' Do as I say and no one will get hurt...'' Another malicious grin. '' Maybe.''

***

Harvey still didn't know what the hell was going on. He had ended up in one of the backrooms, arms and legs not yet free, and the door was closed on him, leaving the small space in darkness. As it turned out, he couldn't see three feet in front of him, except for the thin strips of light around the door frame, and he was feeling very disorientated, head swarming with thoughts. It certainly hadn't helped that he had been dragged in here feet first by a psychotic murdered painted up like a clown.

Still, at least he didn't have to look at him anymore. That malevolent grin made shivers run up his spine and his dark eyes that shone with menace had the same effect. Sometimes he wondered how good it must feel to be the Batman just to be able to get the chance to hurt this guy – if he could call him that. Often he came across more as a monster than a man.

Still, now, here he was, horribly powerless and defenceless in his 'home' (that term being used lightly) and with nothing to do but wonder what on earth was going to happen next. Being tied up didn't offer many good hints towards the future yet he didn't want to be scared. He _wasn't _going to be scared. The Joker wasn't going to get that pleasure. Not tonight. He could drag him into dark rooms, keep everything shrouded in mystery and make sure every one of his movements were restricted and every one of his words were silenced but _he was not going to be scared_.

He almost found himself whispering those words to the empty spaces around him yet just as they drifted into the surrounding darkness, he became aware of another sound nearby, shuffling in the corner of the room. He immediately shut his mouth and glanced around, only to be met with more blackness. The noises stopped. Yet then they started again and he found himself holding his breath, trying to place where they were coming from or what they were.

'' ...hello?'' he managed to croak out in the end when all else proved useless. '' Any-anybody there?''

He immediately regretted saying anything. His voice sounded weak and pathetic and if this was just one of the Joker's devious traps then he'd just fallen right into it without a second thought. Soon out would come one of the clown's henchmen and take him back out of the room for the Joker to berate him for talking...or something silly like that. And he'd walked right into it. Or, rather, _talked _right into it.

But none of that happened. Instead, there was more silence after his weak question and even more darkness. He waited and waited yet...nothing. He must have imagined the noises, that's what he told himself. Spending too long on his own did that to him. He had to get something else as a distraction.

Yet then there was a voice. A quiet and meek one but a voice none the less and it made Harvey look up again, his eyes wide in the dimness. '' Hello?'' it mumbled and a silhouetted figure began to form before him, climbing out of the shadows until he could make out a form of man. '' Who's there...?''

Harvey paused, not sure whether to reply or not. '' ...my name's Harvey Dent...'' he murmured after a while. '' Who are you?''

But his question died when a gasp crept its way up his throat. The figure finally came into focus before him and when the light from the gap around the door fell across him, Harvey was shocked at what he saw. All the way from this guy's mouth were long scars, bloody and bright red even in the dim light. They looked very similar to the Joker's just with one difference. These were fresh, Harvey could tell. They were glistening in the glow from the doorframe as if they had only just stopped bleeding recently and even though this man was able to talk a little, it was obviously painful. His eyes were as red as his gashes but the rest of his skin was white, a shade of pale far fairer than any Harvey had ever seen before. He felt extremely sorry for him yet at the same time wary because he still had no idea what was going on.

'' I-I...'' he tried to get out but he didn't really know what he was saying or going to say. '' I'm sorry....?''

_Why did he just say that? _But the guy in front of him didn't seem to mind. In fact, he nodded and then tears crept to his eyes, threatening to overflow. '' I am too...'' he mumbled, almost so quietly Harvey couldn't hear him. '' I don't know how I always end up in these situations...''

'' What happened?'' Harvey felt his confidence growing again. This guy seemed to be friendly enough. And at a time like this, he could use all the help he could get. As much as he hated to admit that.

''...my name's Jack...'' the man in front of him finally replied. He didn't seem to want to talk about his situation all that much to start with. ''...Jack Briggs...''

Harvey nodded, trying to persuade him onwards.

'' ...I used to be a real estate agent...In fact, I guess I still am but...It sure doesn't feel like it...Not since...'' But Jack trailed off, leaving Harvey staring at him.

'' Since what?'' he urged.

Jack shrugged. '' Since I came here, at least.''

In spite of things, Harvey was becoming frustrated this guy. '' How did you get here?''

'' Long story.''

'' Well...'' Harvey held up his tied hands. ''...I'm not going anywhere soon by the looks of things.''

Jack shrugged and then sat down with his legs crossed. An idle hand brushed at his red scars and Harvey waited as he appeared to think over what he was about to say. It seemed an age before he began. ''...I suppose you know who Bruce Wayne is, right?'' was his first statement and Harvey nodded, his stomach twisting. Another bad feeling was growing inside him. ''...Well, a couple of weeks back – it could have been more, less, I don't know right now – Bruce Wayne held a masquerade ball and I was on the invitation list. Something to do with the fact that I'm pretty high up in real estate, I guess but...I'd never even met Bruce Wayne before. Still, I said I'd go but just before, something happened that I wish everyday I had been more wary of.''

Another pause. Harvey had to ask what it was that happened in order for Jack to continue. His voice was already shaking as if he was about to cry. Harvey hoped he wouldn't. '' Well, I can't much remember _how _it happened now but however it was, I ended up here with the Joker and....and...the rest is confusing.''

'' Try me.''

'' Well, he asked me all these questions about who I was and then he went out, without any of that make up on he usually wears, and he had a mask on too.''

'' So he went to the masquerade, pretending to be you?''

Jack nodded. '' I didn't see him for ages and I hoped he had just left me here. That would have been better than facing him. I'd known he was a menace but...never as much as this...'' Jack broke off for a while but eventually continued. '' Sometime in the morning though, really early I remember that, he came back and he was skipping and laughing and singing something...''

'' Singing what?''

'' Well, I didn't know but then he told me to wire up the TV he used to have in here and he told me that...that...''

'' Told you what?'' The feeling Harvey had got previously was getting stronger. _The Joker had been at Bruce Wayne's masquerade ball. Surely he would have known...He would have told him...What if he hadn't found out? _He really needed Jack to carry on talking.

'' He told me who the real identity of the Batman was. Because I think that's why he went to the ball in the first place – that was it! He said Bruce Wayne knew the identity of the Batman.''

Harvey frowned. Bruce had never said anything like that to him. ''...and who was it?'' he asked warily. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. This was the secret the whole of Gotham had been pining for and now the opportunity to found out was there, he didn't know if he could bear that weight.

''...I guess I should have known really.''

'' Who was it?''

'' ...Bruce Wayne.''

'' What?''

'' He said that it was Bruce Wayne. I don't know how he found that out but...he wanted to tell the world when he got in. That's why he asked me to wire up the TV. He was gonna call into one of those shows that everyone watches and reveal it.''

Harvey felt faint. So many questions were running through his head and he couldn't concentrate on any of them. The room felt as though it was spinning around him and when he looked back up at Jack, he could see stars bursting in front of his eyes, swarming around in his vision. _Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Batman. Jack was lying, he had to be._

''...Did he tell them?'' he managed to force out after a long while. Now he was the one who felt like crying. Jack shook his head.

'' He didn't. I don't know why. He just didn't.''

Even more questions. But Harvey never got to ask them as then, the door to the little room opened and the Joker stood there, a huge grin on his face and a syringe in his hand.

***

Bruce had known there was something strange about this note. Harvey would have never left just like that without telling anybody where he was going first. Especially not when Alfred was about. He knew the butler liked to be aware of everything. That was part of his job so he could keep people safe. Harvey knew that too.

So he wouldn't have just left a note. He would have said something. He was a sensible type of guy. _Bruce _was the one who would have snuck out without a word. Not Harvey. He would have mentioned something.

_Anything._

And that's why he wasn't the one who wrote that note. It took Bruce a while to work out but after a couple of hours of tossing and turning, it finally clicked. He wasn't certain who the person was who _had _written that note but he had an idea and that was better than nothing.

And that person wouldn't have stopped at anything to get at Bruce. Even if it meant capturing his friend.

So, sometime very early in the morning, Bruce found himself throwing back the bed covers and hurrying out of his room, clutching the note in his hand and with one sole intention.

He had to get to the Batcave.

TBC

* * *

**Sorry that took a while - stuff's been pretty hectic at the moment!**

**But I hope you liked the return of the Joker - he's in the next chapter too and there's more trouble!! XD XD XD**

**And I'm sorry that last bit might have been a little rushed - I had to finish it pretty quickly before I went out ! ^^**


	16. Fuel To The Fire

Masquerade

**Well, here's some more Joker for ya'll *at long last* ! I'm so sorry it took so long but life's still pretty hectic. I really will try and write some more of this though because I'm still really into it *promise*!! XDDD **

Chapter 16 - Fuel To The Fire 

Harvey Dent looked so good like that.

His head was lolling forward, messy blond hair veiling his drowsy features and his eyes were flicking between open and shut in an obvious but intended reaction to the drugs pulsing through his veins. His arms and legs were tied, secured tightly to a chair in the middle of the dank and foreboding warehouse and as the Joker bounced happily into the room, he couldn't help giggling. Having Gotham's White Knight completely narcotized and incoherent was much too _funny_. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before.

_This'd teach Bruce to waltz around with that blue-eyed puppet of the law._

But with a bit of luck, he'd come running, determined to save him. Maybe even as the Batman. The Joker wondered what he could do with that. He could tell Harvey who he really was. That'd break his delicate little bubble. He'd thank him later. Maybe.

_Though he didn't really see why Harvey was worth saving._

He was meant to be all powerful and strong, keeping Gotham together with those perfect speeches and words of his, but now, he didn't come across all that much as that. No, now, being bound and gagged, he looked vulnerable and helpless, lightyears away from the dazzling, clean and honourable picture that the Joker had seen on the billboards. 'I Believe In Harvey Dent' they said. _He probably didn't even know that was his name at the moment._

And this time, instead of a proud backdrop of an American flag, he only had a backdrop of a rat-filled dirty abandoned warehouse room, the dripping of rusty water and squeaking of vermin the only sounds behind the Joker's echoing, malicious laughter. He couldn't escape from here, even if a miracle somehow happened and he managed to get out of his binds. The Joker was ready for him but there was no way on earth he would make it halfway across the floor without collapsing.

_Not enough to kill him yet enough to make him forget everything. _

_Just as the Joker wanted it._

_He really did _love _being in control._

So, playfully chanting Harvey's name and dragging out all the vowels, he swayed across the large room towards him and grinned sadistically when his captive – _toy _– raised his head. He could barely focus his eyes anymore, the pupils crossing under the influence of the forced drugs. _My, he'd never had such a good reaction to them! Obviously Harvey was a lot weaker than the other prisoners he'd up there._

And it got even funnier when Harvey opened his mouth to say something yet due to his condition, nothing but a slurred mumble came out. Another laugh bubbled from the Joker and he skipped closer, coming to kneel in front of the DA and tearing the gag away from his mouth. Harvey had trouble keeping his eyes on him without them rolling back into his head.

'' Oh Harvey...!'' the Joker smiled, reaching up to pet his sweat drenched blond hair. Harvey made a pathetic attempt to turn away. This was met by a harsh tug. '' ...I'm gonna make a bet that you're a little...confused, hmmm?''

Harvey didn't even have the strength to nod but the Joker continued anyway. '' Well, would you like me to explain?'' he teased. ''...would you?''

Harvey didn't move, his mouth dropping open slightly in his drowsiness.

'' ...Harvey? You're not answering me.'' Nothing. '' Harvey? Mr Dent? I'm not carrying on if you don't say anything.''

Harvey gulped, eyes crossing. Somewhere in his jumbled mind he could remember sitting in a smaller dark room with an injured man, his arms bound even then. _Was he still bound now or could he just not move? _'' ...I-I saw a-a man in that – in that room...'' he tried. The Joker giggled delightedly and clapped.

'' Oh, _well done, Harvey_! You _can _still speak! It's just a shame I don't know what you mean!'' Another maniacal laugh. Harvey's head throbbed. '' What man? What room? Can you tell me that?''

The room dipped and swarmed before Harvey's eyes. '' Just – just now...He – he had scars...scars all over him...''

'' Oh!'' A spark flashed in the Joker's dark pupils. '' Oh, you mean Jack! Jack Briggs! I forgot all about him! How is he?''

Nothing.

'' I suppose he's alright. What did he say to you, Harvey? If he did say anything.''

Gulp. '' He – he said that...that you knew who – who the Batman was...''

'' Oh he did, did he?'' A devilish smile flashed over the Joker's face, followed by his tongue flicking over the corners of his red lips. '' Even after I told him not to mention it to anybody? I'll see to him later...Now, who did he say the Batman was?''

Harvey shook his head, momentarily lapsing out of consciousness. '' He said it was – he said it was Bruce Wayne...'' he mumbled after a while. The Joker grinned.

'' And what did you think of that? Surprised?'' he taunted.

Harvey didn't reply. He couldn't. The Joker carried on anyway.

'' Well then, I guess I don't need to explain the story to you then. What a shame! I was looking forward to that! But...never mind! I've got something else in store for you, Harvey!''

The Joker giggled yet again and then searched in his pockets, pulling out a knife and flashing it in front of Harvey's crossed eyes. The DA, in his confusion, hardly flinched but as the Joker caressed his damp cheek in a mockingly gentle way, his head began to loll forward again. The clown held him steady and tipped his chin up. He didn't move any further when the blade slipped inside his watering mouth, nudging the corners of his lips.

'' You really should smile more, Harvey...'' the Joker hissed and Harvey groaned, the first snaps of pain entering him as the knife pulled his mouth further and further up. A cold dribble of blood dripped down his chin. He couldn't do anything about it. '' You know that laughter is the best medicine...''

Harvey tried to turn away but he was still much too drowsy to do anything and the Joker was clutching the back of his head with a strong grip, refusing to let him go. Each time he struggled, the grip just got tighter until it was too painful to move anymore.

'' Stop moving, Harvey,'' he kept growling, little cuts and wounds appearing around the corners of the DA's mouth. '' It'll just make it worse.''

But in the end, even the tiniest of resistances were bothering the Joker and Harvey soon felt his head being pulled backwards by his hair, sparks flashing in front of his eyes as he stared blankly up at the dripping ceiling. He tried to kick his legs out to stop the clown yet they were still too tightly bound and so were his arms, proving it useless when he attempted to move them as well. The Joker immediately became aggressive, making him whimper helplessly as his mouth was stretched unnaturally wide, blood trickling in a steady flow by then. This just made him laugh harder.

'' I told you it would make it worse!'' he grinned. '' How wide do you want to smile, Harvey?''

Harvey whined pathetically, writhing at the pain now pulsing in his cheeks but this just spurred the Joker on. Crazed giggles were echoing from above him, slashing through his throbbing head and soon, he could see blackness creeping over his vision, touching at the corners before gradually taking him completely. The flashes turned to gaps and before he even could try and gather up the little strength he had left to stop it, his consciousness began to drain away. Sobs bubbling from his throat, he twisted and turned just once more and then he felt his eyes close, blocking out the world.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the Joker leaning over him maliciously, the blade glittering in his hands as he momentarily slid it from Harvey's mouth. Its blade was already doused in rich red blood.

***

Seconds after Harvey fainted in his binds, the warehouse door burst open in a cloud of dust and a dark figure stood there, the silhouette of the bat that the Joker had been waiting for. Immediately forgetting the DA, he giggled maniacally and arose to his full height, teasingly calling Bruce's name. _The Batman _would hate that. And, indeed, it didn't take long for him to come out of the entrance and into the room, black cape swinging and swooping behind him. The Joker laughed again at the way he was always so dramatic. _Bruce Wayne. Never could settle for just half._

And when he got closer, the Joker made a big show of skipping up to him, managing to stop him a little way across the room and stand up on his toes to peer up into his masked face. Not a movement or a flicker passed over his eyes or mouth. '' Hello Brucie!'' he sang tauntingly, proudly flipping his knife inches away from his lips. '' How are you?''

'' What do you want from him?'' was the Batman's only answer. The Joker giggled.

'' From who, Batsy?'' he grinned.

'' You know who I mean. Dent. What do you want from him?''

'' Oh, Harvey! Oh, he's fine, Batsy!'' And with a wild look in his eyes, the clown gestured over to the unconscious DA, holding back a fit of laughs. '' See, I took good care of him!''

Angrily, the Batman immediately pushed the Joker out of his way and strode over to Harvey, seeing his pale, sweat drenched face and blood stained mouth. The sight was met with a furious glare back at his kidnapper. '' What did you do to him?''

Giggle. '' Oh, I simply made him feel more accomodated here!''

'' You almost killed him!''

'' Like I said, more accomodated!'' Yet another giggle.

'' Let him go.''

'' Now, why would I do that?''

'' He hasn't done anything. Why did you do this to him?''

The Joker shrugged, waltzing over. '' I wanted company here. He's my new toy. Jack Briggs is getting boring. You rememeber Jack, don't you, _Brucie_?''

The Batman scowled furiously. '' Let him go,'' he repeated.

'' We just went over this and the answer is still no.''

'' I'm taking him whether your answer is yes _or_ no.''

'' Go ahead. Try. Though as Batman or Bruce Wayne? Because, I don't think you're going to get very far as Bruce Wayne.''

It didn't take long to push the Batman over the edge. Bruce had seemed to be more calm at the masquerade but Batman was different. Within seconds of taunting, the Joker had a reaction and he was promptly pushed violently to the floor, coaxing out a torrent of wild giggles. Encouraged, he spat out more teases and jeers and was immediately beaten harshly for it, the Batman's attention suddenly very much on him rather than Harvey. However, through his crazed laughs, he fought back just as roughly and within minutes – maybe seconds – there was blood being spilt, cuts and wounds bursting open and weapons being drawn. The Joker couldn't remember how many times he'd been hit and bruised mercilessly by the Batman but this time, it felt so much more exciting. _This was Bruce Wayne. And he was fighting him....over Harvey?_

_He couldn't believe he hadn't seen that one coming. _

And now the image of Harvey being bound and gagged seemed so much sweeter.

Instinctively, as it went on, the fight got harsher and by the time the Batman finally slammed him back down onto the floor in an angry move designed to stop him completely, there was blood dribbling from his scars and over his pale skin, adding even more red stains to his clothes. Giggling, he peered up at the pacing Bat and shook his head.

'' Always so dramatic, Brucie!'' he tutted. '' You've got to learn to have more fun!''

But, before he could stop him, and without warning, the Batman lunged for Harvey, tugging on the ropes still tightly binding him to the chair. Limping, the Joker bounded up and giggling, attempted to stop him. '' You're too hasty, Batsy!'' he mewled. '' Why are you in such a rush?''

'' He hasn't done anything wrong,'' came the violent hiss.

'' Oh, you are very touchy about him, Batsy.''

'' He's innocent.''

'' Oh, innocent or not? I don't frankly care.''

'' That's a surprise.''

Another mad giggle. '' You know, Brucie, since the ball, I always thought it was _me _you cared about, not Harvey Dent!''

And then there was silence. The Batman immediately stopped pulling on Harvey's binds and just stared straight ahead, all movement drained from his body. He didn't flinch, or wince, or react, just...nothing. It was only for a few moments yet somehow, it seemed to stretch on for eternity and even the Joker's giggles began to cease after a while, leaving only the vermin and the dripping water as the sounds.

But then, gradually, much slower than somebody should have acted in the lonesome vicinity of a criminal, the Batman turned and stood, all black and Kevlar in front of the grinning clown. The air tightened as he spoke, no longer in the Batman's gravelly, growling voice but in Bruce's softer one. '' Well, that's where you're wrong...'' he muttered. The Joker's maniacal smile turned to a frown. '' Because...as much as I hate it, I wish you were Jack all the time.''

That took a while to process for the bemused Joker but in the time it took, the Batman had already bent down and untied Harvey, slung him over his shoulder and hurried out of the warehouse. And when the clown finally managed to run after him, wildly firing a gun into the air, he had disappeared, along with the drugged and unconcious DA.

***

Bruce – _because that's who he felt more like now and nowhere near like the Batman_ – drove like hell was on his heels away from that warehouse. He tried not to think of what he'd said, tried to block it from his mind completely, but the sight of Harvey lolling and jerking next to him in the tumbler only sought to remind him. He was furious, sad, confused, tired and strangely elated at the same time yet he couldn't wait to just fall asleep when he returned to Wayne Manor. If he could.

He'd try to explain all this to Harvey in the morning – not that he looked like he'd remember anything, which was lucky – and if he did, then Bruce would just have to act on the spot. He really couldn't plan ahead at that moment in time. His only focus was to get home and _stop thinking_. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

With tears now streaked in his eyes, he forced the vehicle faster and faster through the city and didn't even dare look behind him to see if he was being followed. The Batman wasn't meant to be scared but he damn well was and he couldn't deny that. _Just stop thinking. Stop thinking._

But when Harvey gradually raised his head from the leather seat next to him and spoke five lazy words, more fuel was added to the already raging fire.

'' I know who you are.''

Bruce's whole body turned cold.

Harvey just dropped off again.

TBC

* * *

**Well, that's probably one of the more violent things I've written in a while....XDDD ! But, then again, it's the Joker, right?? ;D**

**Hope you liked it...Thanks for everything so far :) **

**Oh and thankyou everyone because this story now has over 50 reviews!! ^^ Thankyou all so much :D **


End file.
